Dares Only
by Meta Night Star
Summary: This is a CRAZY story dares are NEEDED and this is DARES ONLY so that means everyone is gonna be dared including me! So... LET THE HORRORS FOR THE KIRBY CHARACTERS BEGIN! T rated for randomness and everything else! BTW; First and Second chapters SUCK so move on to the 3rd which is my favorite. If you want to read the first two I WARN YOU.
1. Chapter 1

**Sup' PPL! Enjoy my first ever fanfic! ^_^ PLZ SEND IN DARES AND I DO DARES FOR MYSELF TOO OK?! DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN THE SONGS OR KIRBY CHARACTERS! OK THIS IS CRAZY I THINK THE WORLD'S GONNA END!**

**Crazy Karaoke **

Meta Night Star- _*smiles* _Hi everyone and welcome to! _*then talks in creepy way* _Dares Only! Muhahaha!

Kirby- _*is scared* _Mommy! _*runs away crying* _

Meta Knight- Kirby you don't have a mom. *_twitches* _

Kirby- Oh I forgot poyo. _*runs away crying again* _Daddy!

Meta Knight-You don't have a dad either. *_anger rises* _

Kirby- Then who do I have!

Meta Night Star- You have nobody! And how did you guys get here without me summoning you!? *_snaps fingers* _The only thing you can say now is poyo stuff for the rest of chapter unless I say so ok Kirby?

Kirby- Poyo!(snap!)

Meta Night Star- Ok! *_uses totally awesome psychic powers of authors to summon characters from the Kirby dimension* _Now everyone is here!

Everyone but MK Me and Kirby- WHAT THE HECK ARE WE DOING HERE!?

Meta Night Star- You have been summoned by I the One and Powerful Meta Night Star! *_knight of the wind music plays*_

Random guy walking by- WHY DO YOU KEEP ON SAYING SUMMON!?

Meta Knight- Run she is dangerous! *_scrams*_

Meta Night Star- *_grabs by cape* _You not goin' anywhere! *_smirks* _OK NOW ON WITH THE GAME! EVERYONE TELL WHO YOU WANT TO DARE AND WHAT!

Nightmare- _*laughs like crazy* _I dare Kirby to rebuild my fortress.

Kirby-_*mouth drops open and eyes bulge out* _POYO POY! (NO WAY! THAT'S FRIKKIN CRAZY!)

Meta Night Star- You have to. *_uses nail filer* _

Kirby- POYO! (WHAT!? NO!)

Meta Night Star- You have to buy the materials too.

Kirby- POY! (NO WAY IN-)

Meta Night Star- SHUT UP AND DO IT! _*throws into outer space to get started* _Ok next!

Galacta- _* rubs hands like evil* _I dare Mety to go into a room where Mic Kirby and Justin Bieber!

Meta Knight- No!

Meta Night Star- I'll just force you…Hey Kirby you can come back now! *_throws Meta in room with JB and Kirby* _Poor guy…

Nightmare- *_Darth Vader voice* _Is my empire finished?

Meta Night Star- _*lies for some reason*-S_orry but the materials don't exist anymore…

Nightmare- WHAT!?

Bun - I dare Dedede and sis to date!

Dedede and Fumu- *_angry face* _NO!

Meta Knight-_*comes back hands over ears* _MY EARS! THEY _BLEED! _

Meta Night Star- Yes… *_banishes Dedede and Fumu to a five star restaurant is Paris* _Ok! _*gets everyone back* _

Fumu and Dedede- YAY! WE ARE BACK! *_hugs each other* _WAIT! WHAT ARE WE DOING _HUGGING_!?

Bun- Hey!*_pouty face*_ That was too quick!

Meta Night Star- You never said how long! I dare everyone to do a karaoke contest! YAYZ! *_lifts Kirby's curse*_

Kirby- I CAN TALK AGAIN! YAY!

Meta Knight- Oh Gawd we're gonna die. *_face palms* _

Meta Night Star- Ok first up Blade!

Blade- Aw damn! *_sings Catch my Breath* _

_I don't wanna be left behind _

_Distance was a friend of mine_

_Catching breath in a web of lies _

Sword- _*anime nosebleed* _

Meta Night Star- Blade stop I think Sword is gonna suffocate if he can't breathe through his nose. AND I NEVER LIED TO YOU!

Blade- Oh… _*thinks " Thank Gawd I don't have to sing" carries Sword away* _

Meta Night Star- That was pretty good singing though… Let's see… Ok Dedede.

Escargoon- *_holds on for dear life*_

Dedede-_*croaks Hey Soul Sister*_

_Hey hey _

_Hey hey hey hey _

_Hey hey hey hey _

Everyone but Dedede- AHHHHHHHH!WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE! *_covers ears* _

Meta Night Star- SHUT UP! THE HEYS ARE MAKING ME GO NUTS! I ALREADY KNOW YOU SAID **_HELL_**O!

Dedede-*_frowns* _Aww…But I wanna sing. *_sits in corner of shame and is surrounded by flames of gloom* _

Meta Night Star- Ok Galacta!

Galacta- *_snaps fingers and a elaborate dance floor appears* _

Meta Night Star- How did you do that!?

Galacta- I'm not telling you! *_sings Dynamite* _

_I came to dance dance dance dance_

_I hit the floor cause' that's my plans plans plans plans_

_I'm wearing all my favorite brands brands brands brands _

Meta Knight- *_is jealous* _

Meta Night Star- Umm…Is this you plan to make Meta Knight mad? And please stop I think Mety's gonna blow.

Galacta- No!

Meta Night Star- Yes!

Galacta-NO!

Meta Knight- _*blows up* _BOOM!

Meta Night Star- IT'S A NUCLEAR BOMB EXPLOSION!

Rain- _*turns into candy*_

Meta Knight- *_appears again* _Stop being so Melodramatic.

Kirby- CANDY!

Meta Night Star- How did you get back!? Well it doesn't matter. Nightmare!

Nightmare-*_smirks* _

Meta Night Star- No hypnosis songs.

Nightmare-_*frowns and begins to sing (in Darth Vader voice) Eternal Snow sung by Myco from Changin' My Life*_

_I fell in love with you just how long has it been since then _

_My feelings have been growing stronger each and everyday _

_I wonder if you realized these feelings I've had just for you _

_Even though I've never said a single word to you _

Meta Night Star- OMG! DID YOU JUST SING THAT!? IF YOU DID YOU ARE MENTALLY DAMANGED! THAT'S A LOVE SONG FROM A GIRL ANIME! AHHHHHHH! THE WORLD'S GONNA END! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE! _*runs in circles like maniac*_

Nightmare-_*blushes* _But the girl who sings it is cute...

Joe-*_face turns green runs puts hand over mouth and run to bathroom faster that Sonic*_

Sirica- _*hears violent choking from restroom* _Thats's...I don't know... Overeacting...

Fumu- Are we going to finish the contest?

Meta Night Star-_*still running in circles*_

Dedede-STOP RUNNING IN FRIKKIN CIRCLES! *_hits Meta Night Star on head with hammer* _

Meta Night Star-_*evil eyes of the demon* _

Random person- Now you done it...HEAD FOR THE HILLS EVERYBODY!_*runs away* _

Joe-_*comes back*_ Hi I'm back and-_*sees Meta Night Star* _O_o

Sword and Blade- Hi and-_*sees Meta Night Star* ().()_

Dedede- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Floor-_*__turns into the Roman fighter area and grows walls* _

Dedede- LEMME OUTTA HERE! SOMEONE HELP ME!_*bangs on walls with fists* _

Galacta-_*plays poker with Kirby* _Sorry, but your on your own.

Bun-_*eats popcorn*_ Nope!

Customer Service-_*gets microphone* _AND THE FIRST MATCH IS BETTWEEN KING DEDEDE AND THE DEMON BEAST MIDKNIGHT!

Fumu-_*gasp* _

Joe-_*gasp* _

Pizza-_*gasp*_

Kirby- A GASPING PIZZA!

Nightmare-YAYZ! SHE'S MY MONSTER!

Customer Service-I was kidding!

Nightmare- THEN I'LL BRAINWASH HER!

Meta Night Star- Don't you _dare_!_ *gets up like zombie*_

Nightmare-_*cries*_ MUMSIE NEBULA!

Dark Nebula- There There..._*pats back* _

Nightmare-WAIT!_*pushes Dark Nebula away* _YOU'RE NOT MY MOM!

Dark Nebula-_*dissapears for some reason* _

Meta Night Star- You better be happy I'm sparing your lives... OK! META KNIGHT IS NEXT!

Floor-_*turns back regularly* _

Meta Knight-_*comes forward* _

Meta Night Star-_*stares at Dark Meta Knight*_

Dark Meta Knight-_*stares back* _What?!

Meta Night Star- You get up here too.

Meta Knight and Dark Meta Knight- Why do I have to sing with _him_?!_*points at eachother* _

Meta Night Star- Cause' you guys are the same person. But if you don't wanna sing...KIRBY!

Everyone but me and Kirby- NO PLEASE BEG MERCY! _*are on knees* _

Meta Night Star- Sorry it's to late.

Kirby-_*swallows mike and turns into Mike Kirby*_ GO NYAN CAT!

_NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN_

_NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN!_

Everone but me and Kirby- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_*faints* _

Trees-_*catches on fire*_ AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Mars and Aliens-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_*blows up*_

Meta Night Star- I did not know trees catch on fire._*turns on T.V and flips though channels* _

Horror Movie-_*screams*_ AHHHHHHHH!

Bay News 9-Mars just blew up.

Meta Night Star- HEY KIRBY GUESS WHAT!? MARS EXPLODED!

Kirby-REALLY? COOL!

Meta Night Star-_*finally realizes everyone else lying on ground*_ Oh what a pity we can't sing anymore..._*picks up CD and puts in radio* _

Radio- I DARE YOU TO SHUT DOWN THIS FRIKKIN GAME AND LET US BE!

Meta Night Star-Sorry but I can't this is a life and that is not even a dare... Wow we wasted a bunch of time on karaoke... Well I better ask for dares next time from others... HEY WE NEED A MEDIC FOR THE PEEPS IN HERE!

**XD I KNOW I KNOW! IT'S NOT REALLY FUNNY! I NEED DARES REVIEW AND PUT YOUR DARES ON THEM! YAYZ! THANK YOU!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hi _guys!**_** *waves* **_**I welcome all of you back! All of those who are new I say Hello N' Goodbye! **_***fires gun* **_**I'M KIDDING! HAHAHAHA! WELL LET US LEAD THE KIRBY CHARACTERS TO THEIR DOOM! I WAS LISTENING TO THE HARE HARE YUKAI SONG WHILE DOING THIS! XD ****PS: I had to fix the title of the fanfic I messed up a bit with the naming and stuff…**

**Stranger Dangers **

Meta Night Star-I welcome all people and blah blah blah…Well let's just get on with it. Ok this first guest of today is! _*trumpets play* _MR. E BOX!

Joe- Wait?! We don't even know this guy he could be evil!

Meta Night Star- Everyone who dares anyone here has to be dangerous and evil so…LET'S GET ON WITH IT FOR PETE'S SAKE!

Random old granny walking by- Yes! For my poor grandson's sake!

Galacta- …You named him that!? GO AWAY OLD HAG! _*kicks to God knows where* _

Meta Night Star- _*_O_o_* _Wow… Ok Mr. Ebox said-

_Dares only, huh? Well let's see what I can do…_

_Kirby: Eat everything. Everything._

_Meta Knight and Galacta Knight: Wear each other's masks for the rest of the chapter. _

_Magolor: Paint the Lor with rainbow expensive paint that you have to buy._

_Dedede: Give Kirby your hammer and lock yourselves in a small room together. _

_Dyna Blade: Get your wings clipped. _

_Nightmare: Hypnotize all the Waddle Dees into making themselves your army._

_Gooey: Eat Magolor's Lor after he paints it ruining the paint. _

_Sword and Blade: Kiss._

_Meta Night Star: Knock out any character of your choice._

_There! Story looks good so far! _

Meta Knight and Galacta- NO! IT HAS _HIS _GERMS!

Meta Night Star- YES! _*grabs masks and switches quickly* _

Meta Knight- YOU DID NOT JUST SEE MY FACE!

Meta Night Star- No… I already know what it looks like…

Meta Knight- WHAT!? _*fury* _Wait…What is on my face?!_*turns around and slowly takes off mask* _OMI GAWD! THAT IS JUST GROSS! GALACTA WHY DID YOU BLOW YOUR NOSE IN IT!?

Galacta-_ *snickers* _I have to sneeze you know…_*falls on face* _Ugh! This mask is way to heavy!

Meta Night Star- Bear with it you only have to a couple hours…Ok Magolor!

Magolor- NOOOO! NOT MY PRECIOUS LOR STARCUTTER! I WANT HER TO BE THE SAME COLOR AS ME! BLUE!

Meta Night Star- Too bad too sad… Go and buy it… NOW!

Magolor- _*_Q_Q_*_ My life is ruined…*_Goes to the store next door and gets paint* _

Meta Night Star- Ok! While that's happening, I can get my revenge…_*smriks*_

Dedede and Nightmare- NOOOOOO!

Nightmare- Jinx you owe me a soda Bucket O' Lard!

Meta Night Star- I've decided…Heh…_*takes out paint ball gun heavily loaded and fires at Nightmare*_

Nightmare- _*goes unconscious* _

Magolor- ALL MY MONEY IS GONE! WAAA! _*carries the rainbow paint and starts painting the Lor while crying* _

Meta Night Star- Wow… It's soap opera…Ok Gooey lets get this started!

Gooey-_ *extends tounge and licks up the Lor* _

Magolor- Noo! Not my love! _*dramatic reach towards the Heavens* _

Gooey- Nom nom nom om nom…YUMMY!

Meta Night Star- Dedede! Give that hammer to Kirby or else! _*shows little fang* _

Dedede- _*shivers and slowly hands hammer to Kirby* _Hehe… Let's go little buddy…

Nightmare-_*finally wakes up*_ Wha?

Meta Night Star- Go to that room over there it has a small boxing ring. The rest of you follow me to watch in the stands!

Everyone-_*marches*_

Random Annoucer- Later at the small room!

Meta Night Star- This gotta be intresting…_*eats pizza* _

Kirby-_*swallows hammer and turns into Hammer Kirby* _FEEL MY WRATH! Wait...I'm not even angry...Oh well. _*throws hammer*_

Dedede- _*horror scream* _AHHHHHHHHHHH! _*gets knocked out*_

Kirby-_*fist pump* _BOOYA!

Meta Night Star- Guess It's not...What a pity..._*drags Dedede back to room and everyone else follows*_

Random Radio- BACK IN THE ROOM!

Meta Night Star- Dyna Blade time for a bit of grooming._*takes out chainsaws* _

Dyna Blade- CAWWWWWWWWWWW! (NO WAY! PLZ BEG MERCY!)

Meta Night Star-_*cuts wings off* _Life is harsh... Don't worry they will grow back after you eat 10 pounds of silver...Ok Nightmare!

Nightmare- I don't want those weaklings! So, No! _*grump face*_

Meta Night Star- Yes! _*gets all waddle dees*_

Bandana Dee- Does that include me?

Meta Night Star- WELL YOU ARE A WADDLE DEE!

Bandana Dee- Snap!

Nightmare- Sigh... Whatev I can make them attack anyone..._*hypnotizes Waddle Dees* _GET HER! _*points at Meta Night Star*_

Meta Night Star- You picked the wrong person to mess with._ *takes out silver sword that is like Galaxia also having a emerald and gathers energy* _SWORD BEAN!

Sword beam- _*turns into beans and falls on all the waddle dees causing them to snap out of their trance*_

Meta Knight- _*still has Galacta's gross mask on* _HAHAHAHAAHAHHAHA! BEANS! SWORD BEAN!

Meta Night Star- I can take out my Darkseer sword on you...I think you better curl into a ball..._*snaps fingers and Swords fall from roof surrounding Meta Knight*_

Meta Knight- Never mind...

Meta Night Star- Sword kiss Blade! _*steals helmets*_

_Blade has red hair pulled into a ponytail and has orange eyes and tan skin. Sword has pale purple skin and green hair that was cut like a high school football player and emerald colored eyes._

Sword- YES!

Blade- NO!

Sword- YAY! _*says in slow mode* _KISS MEH! _*french kisses Blade*_

Blade_-*le gasps then soap opera music plays*_ You..You...You theif! _*cries* _That kiss was ment for him and only him...

Sword-_*le gasp*(again) _WHAT!? WHO!?

Blade- No one! I just felt like doing that!

Everyone- DAWWWW...

Sword and Blade-_*puts helmets back on*_

Meta Night Star- Then Kirby you know what to do... SUCK IT UP!

Kirby-_*sucks in everything and everyone including time itself* _YUM!

Everyone and Everything but Kirby- OMI GAWD! IT IS A TOTALLY DIFFERNT DIMENSION! _*floats around*_

Kirby-I feel sick..._*throws up and everything goes back into place*_

Meta Night Star- WE ARE BACK FROM THE GROSS JOURNEY! LET'S GET ON WITH THE GAME!

Galacta-_*still wearing Meta Knight's heavy mask* _I'll read the next one!_*falls on floor*_ Ok it is from coleypepwars3679! Whew long name! Well we don't know who he is either...Ok so the letter says-

_OH! _

_MK must take off his mask and lick everybody during the Dares._

_Kirby must take control of The Halberd. _

_so few. _

Galacta- Oh so that's how it is...Eh Mety?

Meta Knight- DON'T CALL ME THAT! I AM SO NOT LETTING KIRBY TAKE OVER MY BATTLESHIP AND I AM NOT TAKING OF THIS MASK EVEN THOUGH IT HAS _YOUR_ UNWANTED DNA!

Meta Night Star- YOU HAVE TO! _*takes Galacta's mask thats on Meta Knight*_ I WILL BE TAKING THIS! NOW, TO THE HALBERD!

Cockorach-_(squeaky voice) _LATER AT THE HALBERD!

Meta Night Star-_*smashes cockorach* _OK WE SHALL CONTINUE THE REST OF THE CHAPTER IN HERE! KIRBY TAKE CONTROL!

Kirby- I COMMAND ALL THE WALLS TO BE PINK WITH RAINBOWS, MY LITTLE PONY AND CANDY FLAVORED WALLPAPER!

Walls- _*does what Kirby ordered*_

Meta Knight-_*throws fit* _WAAAAA! MY POOR HALBERD IT IS BEING TORTURED!

Meta Night Star- DO THE REST OF THAT DARE YOU OVERSIZED BLUEBERRY!

Kirby- BLUEBERRY!? WHERE!? _*lets go of controls*_

Halberd-_*flips over* _

Kirby-WEEEEEEEEE!

EVERYONE BUT KIRBY- AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Halberd-_*goes back into right postion* _

Meta Knight-_*slowly licks Galacta* _EWWWWWWW! YOU TASTE LIKE GARBAGE! WHEN IS THE LAST TIME YOU HAD A BATH?!

Galacta- Uh... About 10 years ago...

Meta Knight-_*gags*_ THIS IS WORSE THAN KAWASKI'S COOKING!

Customer Service- DON'T SAY THAT NAME IT BRINGS BACK NIGHTMARES!

Nightmare- What's wrong with Nightmares?

Customer Service- Oh...Nothing...Heheh...

Meta Night Star-_*grabs random piece of paper* _OH I KNOW HER! IT'S COSMICGIRAFFE! BUT YOU GUYS DON'T KNOW HER! ANYWAYS SHE SAID-

_OH MY GOD. Meta Knight in a room with Mike Kirby and JB? XD_

_Eh... just take the mike away from Kirby, but you can sell JB to NME._

_I dare Fumu to kiss Kine. _

_Sword and Blade switch helmets for the rest of the chapter._

_Customer Service eat at Kawasaki's._

_Meta Knight has to break out in song randomly._

_Awsome chapter! Sorry, I don't have a lot of ideas right now._

_Keep it up!_

Meta Night Star-_*runs to Nightmare*_ How much will you pay?

Nightmare- Let's see...1,000 for a evil maniac singer like him.

Meta Night Star- Deal! Eh...The mike is already taken away...Locked in the Mirror World.

Kine- Fumu! Kiss me! _*lips pucker up*_

Fumu- NO!

Kine-_ *jumps out of water* _I LOVE YOU! _*kisses*_

Fumu- EW! FISH SLIME!_ *smacks back in tank*_

Kine- Aww...You're mean... _*sad face*_

Meta Night Star-Sword Blade!

Sword-_*turns around and puts something pink in the helment* _HERE BLADE! _*derp smile*_

Blade-_*gives helmet to Sword and flips Swords helmet over head* _WHA!? _*gets covered in love letters*_

Sword- HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!

Blade- IT'S _NOT_ VALENTINES DAY! _*finally gets helmet on*_

Random cave man flying across space-THIS IS SPARTA!

Meta Knight-_*inches over to Meta Night Star and licks* _I hate my life!

Customer Service- HECK NO! I AM NOT GOING TO EAT _THAT _GUYS FOOD!

Meta Night Star- YES! YES YES YES! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! KAWASKI!

Kawasaki- Yes?

Meta Night Star- GET THIS GUY SOME FOOD!

Kawasaki- Right away! _*goes to kitchen that never existed before in the Halberd* _OK IT'S DONE! _*runs back* _Here you are!

Meta Night Star-_*drags to food* _Heheh...heh.

Customer Service- NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_ *claws at ground*_

Meta Night Star- _*shoves food down Customer Service's throat*_

Customer Service-_ *pukes* _BLEH! WHAT IS IN THAT!?

Kawsaki- Hmm...Well if I remember correctly it is...Uh..._*lightbulb appears over head* _Ah I know! I FORGOT! _*happy smile*_

Meta Night Star- That was fun... HEY ANYONE KNOW WHAT TIME IS IT!?

Meta Knight- _*bites in peanutbutter and jelly sandwich* _IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME! PEANUTBUTTER JELLY TIME! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME! Ok I finshed that dare...

Kirby- ALL CHAIRS TURN INTO CANDY CANES!

Chairs-_*turns into candy candy canes*_

Galacta-_(who was sitting in the chair)_ OW! MY BOTTOM! HOW DID THIS TURN INTO CANDY CANES!? Oh... I forgot it's Kirby.

Meta Knight- NO! MY PRECIOUS SHIP!

Magolor- A least your wasn't eaten..._*evil look at Gooey*_

Gooey-_*is scared* _

Meta Night Star- AND THE LAST GUEST IS SYANI123 AND SHE SAID-

_I wanna make a dare! Hmmm..._

_Meta Knight and Galacta Knight must dance...together.*giggle* _

Meta Night Star- Well let's do it!

MK and Galacta-_*horror faces* _NOOOOO!

Kirby-DANCE FLOOR!

Meta Night Star- Hmm... What dance to pick... AHA! I GOT IT! HARE HARE YUKAI!

MK- NOOO! ANYTHING BUT THAT! IT HAS NOTHING BUT GIRLS!

Galacta- NO! I TELL YOU NO! I'M AM NOT DOING IT BECAUSE OF THE DANCE AND _HIM_!

Meta Night Star- SORRY CHARLIE! HAHAHAHA!

Kirby- MUSIC! THREE! TWO! ONE! BEGIN!

MK and Galacta-_*tries* _I HATE MY LIFE! _*epic fail*_

Kirby-_*tries to dance while holding controls*_

Halberd- ALERT! ALERT! OUT OF CONTROL! LOSING CONTROL! ABOUT TO CRASH!_*spirals towards ground*_

Random stowaway- ABANDONED SHIP!_ *free falls*_

Meta Knight- NOOOO! KIRBY PULL UP! PULL UP!

Kirby- IT'S ALL UNDER CONTROL!_ *pushes random buttons*_

Meta Knight- _(in slow mode) _NOOOO! _*looks at Meta Night Star desperately* _WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!?

Meta Night Star-_*reads book* _Easy! Panic! _*drops books and runs in circles* _AHHHHHHHHHHH! WE ARE ALL GONNA DIE!

Galacta-_*tries to panic but keeping on falling one face because of Meta's heavy mask* _Oof!

All but Kirby- AHHHHHHHHHH! WE ARE GONNA DIE! THE WORLD IS DOOMED!

Meta Knight- MY DEAR HALBERD!

Escargoon- _*start writting will* _

Halberd- _*crashes and explodes* _

Meta Knight- MY SHIP!

Everyone- _*flies back to my house* _

Meta Night Star- Oh! We're back!

Kirby- THAT WAS AWSOME!

Everyone but me and Kirby-_*moans* _STRANGERS... ARE DANGEROUS!

Meta Night Star- Cool! _*_XD*

**OK THAT'S FINISHED! HAHAHA! SEND IN THE DARES! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**_A_ND I AM BACK! BOOYA! DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS! OK! LET'S GET THE PARATY STARTED! 3...2..1! XD BY THE WAY GAL MEANS GIRL FOR YOUNGER VEIWERS WHO LIKES TO SNEAK IN T-RATED STUFF!**_ ***waves to invisible crowd* **_**PS: SWORD AND BLADE WEAR CLOTHES UNDER THIER ARMOR! KEEP THAT IN MIND! CAUTION- THIS IS RATED-T FOR RANDOMNESS, REVENGE, HAMTARO, AND CARAMELLDASEN!**

**Sweet Revenge**

Meta Night Star- AND WE ARE BACK AT DARES ONLY PEEPS!

Magolor- NO! I AM NOT DOING THIS! _*is still traumatized by the Lor incident*_

Meta Night Star- You have to! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! _*maniacal laugh*_

Dedede- YOU GOT PROBLEMS!

Meta Night Star-_*stops*_ No I don't. WELL MAYBE! OK FIRST GUEST OF TODAY IS!-poyo247T.E.G! AND HE/SHE HAS SAID-

_I dare you ALL to figure out how nothing is something and something is nothing..._

Meta Night Star- That is all!? Oh well...

Everyone-...

Kirby-_*stub shoots in air* _I KNOW I KNOW!

Everyone but Kirby- What?!

Kirby-_*shrugs shoulders*_ I know...THAT I DON'T KNOW! _*derp smile*_

Everyone-...

Dedede- I KNOW! IT'S TWO!

Meta Night Star- THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH NUMBERS YA SORRY EXCUSE FOR A KING!

Galacta-_*thinks* _I don't know! What is this!? An exam!? WE DON'T EVEN HAVE SCHOOL!

Meta Night Star- I do!

Everyone but me- _*le gasp* _WHAT YOU GO TO SCHOOL!? WHAT TORTURE!

Meta Night Star- It's actually passes by fast because it's the same thing EVERY DAY! PLUS I GET AWSOME FIELD TRIPS LIKE THE COMING UP UNIVERSAL STUDIOS! YAY!

Random crowd-_*claps*_

Everyone but me- Ohhh...

Meta Night Star- Hmm... I GOT IT! NOTHING IS SOMETHING BECAUSE IT IS A WORD! AND SOMETHING IS NOTHING BECAUSE ONE OF THE SOMETHINGS IS THE WORD NOTHING!

Nightmare- I knew that!

Meta Night Star- AS IF! WELL ANYWAYS META KNIGHT YOU READ THE NEXT ONE!

Meta Knight- Fine with me. _*picks up piece of paper* _Ok this guest is- OH NO IT'S SOMEONE WHO WAS HERE! IT'S AHHHHHH! IT'S IT'S!_ *tears of fear fall* _Coleypepwars3679! THE PERSON WHO MADE ME LICK! OH I'LL GET BACK AT HER! THAT LADY!

Meta Night Star- JUST READ! _*thunder booms*_

Ribbon- AHHHH! KIRBY! _*hugs* _I'M SCARED! SHE IS THE DAUGHTER OF ZEUZ THE GREEK GOD!

Meta Night Star- You read to much Percy Jackson.

Kirby- GET OFF ME!

Ribbon- But we kissed remember?

Kirby- THAT WAS ACTING FOR PETE'S SAKE!

Chuchu- Yes Kirby is mine! _*giggles*_

Kirby- I'M NOT ANYBODY'S!

Ribbon-_*soap opera gasp*_ Kirby... How could you say such a thing...

Kirby- Cause' I wanted to.

Meta Night Star- ALRIGHTS PEEPS BACK ON TOPIC!

Meta Knight- Ok so she said-

_I dare Escargoon to give Meta Knight a kiss Meta Knight. A big juicy one._

_Also, Meta Knight is confined to saying 'poyo'. _

_And EVERYONE must call Magolor Fatty Floater (I invented the name while playing RTDL yay) _

_also... I'm a she_

_REVENGE MUST BE TAKEN. _

_Galacta must repair the Halberd and sing praises of Meta Knight while he does it._

_AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA_

Meta Night Star- How intresting..._*smirks at Galacta*_

Galacta- HECK NO!

Meta Night Star- HECK YES!

Fatty Floater-...I HATE THIS NEW NAME! _*pokes new name that is by him* _

New Name- _*eats Fatty Floater then throws up*_

Fatty Floater- THAT WAS HORRIFYING! I SAW SOMETHING REALLY DISTURBING! _*acts like having heart attack*_

Meta Night Star- You're coming with me! _*drags Galacta*_

Galacta- NO! I REFUSE! I OBJECT! I'LL GET A LAWYER! CALL 911! HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Everyone else- _*follows* _She's scary...

Random pie- LATER ON IN THE OLD HALBERD'S BUILDING ROOM!

Kirby- _*eats pie* _NOMNOMOMNOM!

Galacta- BUT I CAN'T FIX IT! IT EXPLODED! REMEBER!?

Meta Night Star- THEN DO THE WHOLE ENTIRE THING!

Meta Knight- YAY HE HAS TO BUILD IT! THE SWEET SWEET TASTE OF REVENGE!

Meta Night Star- YOU HAVE TO SAY POYO UNTIL THIS DAY IS OVA!

Meta Knight- Poyo! (Not fair!) _*grump face*_

Galacta- _*puts wall up* _YOU ARE VERY WONDERFUL AT BRAGGING O' KING META!

Meta Night Star- THAT WAS NOT A COMPLIMENT BIRDIE!

Galacta- THAT'S THE MOST STUPID NAME EVA!

Meta Night Star- JUST SAY A GOOD COMPLIMENT! Jeez...

Galacta- _*puts another wall up* _YOU ARE SO TOTALLY AWSOME MY LORD!

Meta Night Star- That's better..._*holds up sword*_

Meta Knight- Popoyo, poy yoyo. (Ah, the sweet taste of revenge.)

Meta Night Star- Well he doesn't seem to mind...

Kirby- YEAH BUT HE KEEPS ON SAYING _MY _WORD! _*pouty face*_

Meta Night Star- It was a dare...

Galacta- _*continues building the Halberd* _You are so very wonderful Sir Meta. _*thinks "I hate the color blue and yellow now. Well I never liked them."_

Meta Knight- _*stands like king*_

Dedede- I'M THE KING AROUND HERE PUFFY!

Meta Knight- I KNOW THAT!

Meta Night Star- _*lifts sword and waves around* _Ah ah ah ah ahhh...

Meta Knight- Poyo! (But I wanna talk!)

Meta Night Star- Then I'll use my awsome powers to make you speak Kirby language! _*snaps fingers*_

Fatty Floater- WHY CAN'T MY BEAUTIFUL LOR STARCUTTER RECREATED LIKE THAT! WAAAAAAAA!

Nightmare- Shut up.

Kawasaki- Where's the pie I left here?

Kirby-..._ *stares* _I ATE IT!

Kawasaki- WHAT!? _*chases with flying pan*_

Kirby- HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! _*runs*_

Meta Night Star- ESCARGOON! KISS! NOW!

Escargoon- NO WAY!

Meta Knight- POYO! (NO!)

Meta Night Star- _*grabs two* _Ah. Well it seems this is your end... Kiss...Now! _*presses Escargoons mouth to Meta Knight*_

Escargoon- OMI GAWD! THAT TASTES SO! EWWWWWWWWWWW!

Meta Knight and Escargoon- _*runs to bathroom* _

Joe-_*hears running water* _Wow...

Marx-_*walks by on ball* _I agree...

Meta Knight- _*rushes back* _Poyo. (Phew.)

Escargoon-_*comes back*_ Horrifying

Galacta-_*finishes Halberd* _HERE IT IS MY DEAR META!

Meta Knight-_*gets on Halberd*_

Halberd-_ *collapses*_

Meta Night Star- I'm quite dissapointed in you...

Galacta- *O_O* OH GAWD!

Meta Night Star- Say your last words..._*points sword at*_

Galacta-_*shivers*_

Meta Night Star- OK! DID ANYONE FILM THIS?!

Customer Service- I did!

Meta Night Star- OK! POST IT ON YOUTUBE!

Galacta- WHAT!? WHO'S IDEA WAS THIS!?

Meta Knight-_*walks by*_ Poyoyyoyoyoyoyo. Poy poyo. (Revenge revenge revenge revenge. And I hate saying poyo.)

Galacta- That was obvious...

Meta Night Star- OK! THE NEXT ONE IS FROM! Mr.E Box! YAY! AND HE SAID-

_HECK YES! Thank you for putting my dares in! But...I have more!_

_Meta Night Star: You...have a paintball gun? *is in awe* Can you shoot Dedede with it?_

_Meta Knight: Take the giant mask on the front of the Halberd and put it on._

_Landia: Spilt into four and try to eat Dark Nebula._

_Kirby: Inhale the Master Crown._

_Magolor: Here's a new, yet unpainted Lor, and here's some money for the paint!_

_Blade: C'mon, you know you like Sword! Kiss again!_

_Galacta Knight: Blow your nose onto Meta Knight's mask._

_Marx: Take the little pieces left from the exploded NOVA, cook them, and eat them!_

_Dedede: Take your hammer, break it into little pieces, cook them, and eat them!_

_Nightmare: Hypnotize a SWAT team to add to your army._

_See ya!_

Meta Night Star- Heh... I like the sound of revenge on that guy. Heh...

Dedede- OMI GAWD! _*horror movie girl scream*_

Meta Night Star- _*takes out a 50 ft. paintball gun* _But I don't have _a _paintball gun... I have twenty..._*fires at Dedede*_

Dedede- _*falls on floor real hard and breaks back* _OWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Meta Night Star-OLD MAN!

Escargoon- Call the ambulance!

Dedede- _*back gets fixed before ambulance* _WOW! HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?

Meta Night Star- Don't take it as mercy...We just need to continue...The torture... *XD* I'M KIDDING! HAHHAHA! But... BREAK YOUR HAMMER!

Dedede- _*holds hammer protectively* _NO!

Meta Night Star- Or else..._*takes out 100 ft. paintball gun* _I'll show you no mercy at all...Heh..._*smirks*_

Dedede- ALRIGHT! I'LL DO IT! _*breaks hammer* _

Meta Night Star- Hmmm... Which way to cook it... How about... Roasted over the fire... And you eat it and the flames... _*throws Kirby torch*_

Kirby- _*eats torch and becomes Fire Kirby* _I WANT YOU TO BURN!

Dedede- NO WAY!

Meta Night Star-_*puts chains on Dedede's hands and legs then grabs the top of the chains* _NOW YOUR MY PUPPET! MUAHAHAHAHA!

Dedede- NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Meta Night Star- I can make you do this. _*moves chains to make Dedede cook and eat the pieces of hammer*_

Dedede- EWWWWWWWWWWW! THIS STUFF TASTES LIKE, LIKE! I DON,T KNOW ANYTHING MORE HORRIBLE THAN THIS!

Escargoon- Cause' you never wash it sire.

Dedede- SHUT YOUR MOUTH! MY MOUTH! IT _BURNS! _

Kirby- I wanted you to burn. _*is regular Kirby again*_

Meta Night Star- _*takes away Dedede's chains* _Ok! That's done!

Fatty Floater- YAY! I GOT A NEW SWEETHEART! _*hugs new yet unpainted Lor* _I'LL GET YOU PAINT MY DARLING! _*goes to Mr. E Box's store*_

Meta Night Star- Heh... I'm glad I did'nt read that part about the paint...Heh heh.

Fatty Floater- I'M BACK!_ *starts painting the Lor Starcutter really fast* _DONE! _*happy face*_

Lor Starcutter-_*melts*_

Fatty Floater- NOOOOOOO! MY DARLING! WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO YOU! _*cries over the remains of the Lor*_

Meta Night Star- HAAAHAHAHAHA! MR. E BOX GOT YOU! NICE ACID! HAHAHAHA!

Fatty Floater- WHAT!? HE BETRAYED MY AND MY PRECIOUS SHIP!? HOW DARE HE?!

Meta Night Star- _*puts tape over mouth* _SHUT UP!

Fatty Floater- You can't stop me from talking! I have no mouth!

Galacta- THEN HOW DO YOU TALK!?

Fatty Floater- That's the mysteries of telepathy. Thats what.

Meta Knight- Poyoo poy. Poooyo ,yoyoyo poyo. (That just made no sense Fatty Floater. Kirby talk, I hate it.)

Nightmare-_*hypnotizes heavily armed SWAT team* _GET HER! _*points at Meta Night Star*_

SWAT team- _*runs at Meta Night Star*_

Meta Night Star- THIS SEEMS FAMILIAR! _*turns on radio*_

Radio- _*plays english Caramelldasen*_

SWAT team member 1- I LOVE THIS SONG!

SWAT team member 2- ME TOO!

SWAT team members 3,4,and 5- US TWO!

SWAT team- _*dances Caramelldasen*_

Marx- THAT IS DISTURBING!

Meta Night Star- All SWAT teams like this song for some reason...And yes whenever a SWAT team dances this song it is really disturbing.

Nightmare- HOW COULD SUCH A DISTURBING THING HAPPEN!?

Fatty Floater- This song is catchy..._*starts dancing* _

Kirby- OMI GAWD IT IS CARAMELLDASEN MANIA!

Meta Night Star-_ *jumps to roof* _

Meta Knight- _*starts dancing* _POYO POOOOYO YOYO!? (WHAT AM I DOING!?)

Dedede- WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? YOUR DANCING! _*sees chains and looks up* _Oh...

Meta Knight- WHAT!?

Dedede- _*points upwards* _

Meta Knight- _*looks up and sees Meta Night Star playing with chains* _Poyo...(Oh...)

Nightmare- THIS IS MADNESS!

Meta Night Star- No... THIS IS SPARTA!_ *puts chains on Nightmare*_

Nightmare-_*starts dancing* _OH GAWD!

Meta Night Star- BLADE KISS SWORD!

Blade- NEVER!

Meta Night Star- I'LL MAKE YOU! _*grabs Blade* _SWORD GET OVA HERE!

Sword- YAY! _*kisses Blade*_

Blade- I'll get my revenge!

Everyone but Me MK and Nightmare and SWAT team also Fatty Floater-_*starts dancing* _WHAT ARE WE DOING!?

Meta Night Star-_*turns off radio*_

Everyone but me- _*falls down to floor*_

SWAT team- _*snaps out of trance*_ Eh...What are we doing here? _*leaves*_

Kirby- AWSOMENESS!

Nightmare- MY HIPS! THEY _BURN!_

Meta Night Star- Marx's turn!

Marx- WAIT? HOW AM I SUPOSSED TO GET THEM?! I DON'T HAVE ARMS!

Meta Night Star- Nudge them with you ball or legs.

Marx- But I'm not hungry! _*pouts*_

Meta Night Star- It doesn't matter. _*throws to space*_

Marx- AHHHHHHHH!

Hamtaro- _*flies by on Warpstar*_

Marx- WHAT THE HECK!?

Meta Night Star- Kirby, Landia... Are you willing to eat creatures that could possess you? If so please sign this contract.

Kirby and Landia-_*puts pawprint*_

Meta Night Star- I guess it will do... Dark Nebula, Master Crown, are you willing to possess these two.

Dark Nebula- Yes.

Master Crown-_*is silent*_

Meta Night Star- Uh...

Master Crown-...

Meta Night Star- I FORGOT THAT IT WAS A OBJECT NOT A LIVING THING UNLESS IT POSSESSES SOMETHING!

Kirby-_*inhales Master Crown and turns into freakish thing*_

Fumu- OMI GAWD IT'S A FREAKISH THING!

Meta Knight- Poyo! Poyoyo poyoyo yoyo! (No! It's Freakish Kirby!)

Meta Night Star- OK LANDIA!

Landia-_*spilts into four* _RAWR! (MUAHAHAHAHA!) _*bares teeth*_

Dark Nebula- WAIT! I DIDN'T KNOW HE WAS GONNA KILL ME! HE IS SUPPOSED TO EAT ME!

Landia 1- RAAAAWR RAAWR! (BUT I AM TRYING TO EAT YOU!) _*mouth closes in on Dark Nebula*_

Dark Nebula- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Landias- _*turns back into four headed dragon then transforms into freakish thing* _RAAWWWRR! (I AM NOW A FREAKISH THING!)

Bun- IT'S ANOTHER FREAKISH THING!

Random Guy- THIS IS A FREAKISH WORLD!

Meta Night Star- GET OUT OF OUR FREAKISH MOMENT FREAKISH GUY! _*kicks to the Unknown*_

Galacta- META KNIGHT IS FREAKISH!

Meta Knight- POYO YOYOYOYOYO YO YO! (NO I'M NOT!)

Nightmare- I LOVE THE FREAKISH! _*does freakish dance*_

Marx- I'M BACK! I GOT THE PIECES! WAIT!? WHAT ARE FREAKISH THING DOING HERE?!

Meta Night Star- CAUSE' IT'S OUR FREAKISH MOMENT!

Marx- I WANNA BE FREAKISH! _*turns into Marx Soul*_

Meta Night Star- NO FREAKISH MOMENT FOR YOU!_ *smacks in face*_

Marx-_*turns back to normal* _Ow...That hurt..._*rubs swollen cheek*_

Meta Night Star- _*hits Freakish Kirby and Freakish Landia* _

Kirby and Landia- _*turns back to normal* _

Kirby_- _THAT WAS AWSOME!

Landia- RAWR! (MY STOMACH HURTS!)

Dark Nebula- I WANT IT TO BE LONGER!

Master Crown-...

Meta Night Star- MARX BOIL THE LEFTOVERS OF NOVA!

Marx- Ok! _*boils*_

Meta Night Star- NOW EAT!

Marx- WHAT!? NO!

Meta Night Star- Maybe we'll do this the hard way... SIRICA THE GUN PLEASE!

Sirica- Umm... Ok..._*hands her gun*_

Meta Night Star- What mode? How about...Flamethrower._ *has huge creepy smile*_

Marx- AHHHH! I HATE FIRE! I GIVE IN! I'LL EAT IT! _*eats then chokes* _I CAN'T BITE THIS METAL STUFF!

Meta Night Star- Then you are asking for it..._*pats flamethrower*_

Marx- Oh nevermind nevermind! _*swallows stuff whole*_

Meta Night Star- Well that's better...

Marx- Owwww... My stomach...

Meta Night Star- Too bad..._*fakes sympathy* _META KNIGHT TAKE OFF YOUR MASK AND PUT ON THE HALBERD'S!

Meta Knight- _*glances at flamethrower*_ Poyoyo. (Ok.) _*takes off mask and turns around quickly*_

Galacta- _*picks up Meta Knight's mask* _Oh. A handkerchief. Heh. _*blows nose onto Meta's mask* _

Meta Knight- _*looks at leftovers of the Halberd and finds huge mask* _Poy. (Ah here it is.) _*puts on huge mask*_

Meta Night Star-_*films*_ This is so going on youtube!

Nightmare- _*eats popcorn* _Wow...

Meta Knight-_*stumbles and falls on back* _POYO OOYO! (OW! OW! GET THIS OFF OF ME!)

Galacta-_*helps up and gives regular mask* _

Meta Knight- Poyoyoyo poy. (You're being suspiciously nice)..._*puts on mask*_ Poyoyo...Yoyo poy?_ (_Wait... What is _this_?) _*takes off mask and starts running to bathroom* _

Meta Night Star- DONE FILMING! _*posts on Youtube*_

Meta Knight-_*comes back*_ ...

Meta Night Star- OK! BACK TO THE LIVING ROOM! FORWARD MARCH!

Random person-_*pulls flags that says: LATER AT THE LIVING ROOM!*_

Meta Night Star- OK! The next guest is Forestspirit of Thunderclan and she said-

_First Chapter FUNNY was that your own set of dares? I was laughing!_

_I dare Meta Knight to go into a pit of fangirls with Sword and Blade without a mask and armor._

_I dare Bun to cut hir hair._

_And Fumu to go on a date with Galacta. Haha can't wait to see Mety's face!_

Meta Night Star- Intresting... Yes those first dares I made... Take off your armor and mask fellas...

Sword and Blade- _*takes off armor* _

Meta Knight- POYOYOYOYOYO! POYO! YOYO! (I AM NOT TAKING OFF MY ARMOR AND MASK AGAIN! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!)

Hamtaro-_*flies by on warpstar and take armor while singing Nyan Cat*_

Meta Knight-_*blinks*_

_Meta Knight looks just like kirby but he has purple cheeks and feet. Also he has white eyes and has navy blue fur._

Everyone but MK and Kirby- Ohh. It's Hamtaro!

Kirby- GET OFF MY PROPERTY YOU FUZZBALL!

Rick- STOP INSULTING THE HAMSTER CLAN! I'M A HAMSTER TOO!

Kirby- I DON'T CARE!

Meta Night Star- _*grabs Sword, Blade, and Meta Knight* _MEET YOUR DOOM! _*throws in pit of fangirls*_

Fangirls- OMG! IT'S SWORD BLADE AND META KNIGHT!

Random Fangirl- META KNIGHT IS SO CUTE!

Japan Fangirl- KAWAII! (CUTE!)

All Fangirls-_*does fangirl scream* _

Meta Knight- _*gets clobbered by girls*_

Blade-_*gets hugged by random ppl*_

Sword- _*is squished*_

MK Blade and Sword- _*climbs to top*_

Blade- That was horrifying!

Sword- I GOT NO LOVE! EVERYONE JUST RAN INTO ME RUNNING TOWARDS META! _*is covered in bruises*_

Meta Knight-..._*is covered in kisses and has the look that says: I hate my life.*_

Meta Night Star- Well that was enjoyable... But Bun is a boy not a girl. Although I can cut his hair..._*takes out sabre*_

Bun- NO WAY! _*runs*_

Meta Knight-_*puts spare mask and armor on* _... _*is deeply traumatized*_

Meta Night Star- _*corners Bun and slashes sabre*_

Bun- _*feels head* _OMI GAWD! I'M BALD!

Meta Night Star- I'll give it back then I think you look bad without hair. Because...

Bun-_ *stares*_

Meta Night Star- Your eyes scare me. _*snaps fingers*_

Bun- _*hair comes back* _Creepy...

Meta Night Star- GALACTA AND FUMU DATE!

Galacta and Fumu- NO! NOT IN THE PAST PRESENT OR FUTURE!

Meta Night Star- THEN YOU WILL DO IT IN A HOTEL! _*throws to Lido Beach*_

Cake- _*has icing that says 3 hours later*_

Galacta and Fumu- WE MADE IT BACK!

Fumu- I HATE THIS GUY!

Galacta- I HATE THIS LADY!

Meta Night Star- _*wakes up from nap* _TIME FOR THE NEXT DARE! AND THIS IS FROM: syani123. And she said-

_OMG XD That was so funny! Thanks for posting my dare!_

_I have another one...Hmm I dare Chuchu and Kirby to kiss, Meta Knight and Ribbon too, kiss! _

_Blesses stars Galacta Knight! Take a shower you dirty boy/girl! ( I always thought you were a girl but not sure in this fic XD) And that's a dare for you!_

_Gooey I dare you to get sword ability and fight someone, like Meta or Galacta!_

_Hahaha I'm so evil! *evil laugh*_

Meta Night Star- Yeah your welcome! I just had to do that! Besides Galacta is male even the Kirby Wiki says so. Although..._*smirks* _You are quite girly are you Galy Gal?

Galacta- I AM A MAN! I'M NOT GIRLY! PINK IS A MAN'S COLOR!

Meta Night Star- A KID FROM MY SCHOOL ALWAYS SAYS THAT AND I DON'T BELIVE IT! WELL ANYWAYS, TAKE A BATH!

Galacta- NO! IT WAS UNTIL TEN YEARS AGO I GAINED THE FEAR OF WATER! It all begin when I fell in the deepest of all love. Before I realized it I was sent on a journey with her. But as the journey continued... In the end... She dissapeared into the darkness of the deep dark waters.

Meta Knight- Poyoyoyoyoy _poy_ poyoyo. (I didn't know _you _can fall in love.)

Kirby- THAT WAS SO DISTURBING!

Fatty Floater- Too soap opera like.

Meta Night Star- It doesn't matter... _*drags to bathroom* _Your taking a bath scared or not!

Galacta- NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Nightmare- _*stares*_

Meta Knight- _*waves goodbye*_

Meta Night Star- *_throws Galacta in tub, runs out, and locks door*_

Galacta- NOOOOO! I'M DROWNING! SOMEONE HELP ME!

Meta Night Star- It doesn't even have water in it yet!

Galacta- _*looks down* _Oh.

Meta Night Star- I think it is time _they _came out..._*snaps fingers*_

Galacta- WHO IS THEY!?

Robots- We have specific orders to wash you. _*starts washing Galacta*_

Galacta- _*screams*_

Robots- _*pours water* _

Galacta- NOOOOOOOO!

Robots- _*dries with towel* _Mission accomplished. _*dissapears into thin air*_

Meta Night Star-_*unlocks door*_

Galacta- _*walks out*_

Meta Night Star- _That_ was _they._

Gooey-_*eats a sword and gains sword ability*_

Meta Night Star- Who are you gonna fight?

Gooey- _*attacks Galacta*_

Galacta- _*swings lance*_

Meta Night Star- Obvious...

Gooey- _*wins*_

Galacta- _*goes to corner of shame*_

Meta Night Star- Obvious again... CHUCHU AND KIRBY KISS NOW!

Chuchu- Kirby! Kiss me!

Kirby- Keep in mind this is acting. _*french kisses Chuchu*_

Chuchu- YAY!

Ribbon- _*puffs up cheeks*_ Hmmf!_ *kisses Meta Knight on cheek*_

Meta Knight- Poyo. Yoyo. ( Ew. Man I wanna stop talking baby talk.)

Meta Night Star- It is a spell that exists until the end of chapter so you're better off not complaining.

Galacta- _*stares*_

Meta Night Star- I guess it is his turn to be deeply traumatized. OK! Next visitor is aurastar2327 and she has given us three responces so I'll read them in parts! She said-

_Part 1_

_You are pure evil. D: Okay here are my dares! Sword and Blade has to go on a romantic walk on the beach for 5 hours, Kirby has to become king for a day with crash ability, DDD must stay with Kirby for the whole day and be his servant, MK and Galacta has to watch the whole Twilight saga together, and Magolor has to pour glue, feather, and glitter all over his ship.* ah ha ha ha*_

_Part 2_

_By the way a) I am a girl b) You are so incredibly evil (high five) and c) Escargoon has to listen to JB for three hours._

_Part 3 _

_This is for the next chapter, and I'm a girl. MK and Galacta have to read all those freaking disgusting M-rated fanfics about them. Which would probably make thier eyes explode/melt. Meta Night Star, you have to destroy the most prized possesion of the character of ur choice._

Meta Night Star- Yes I am quite evil am I? _*throws MK and Galacta in a room where they are forced to watch Twilight and M-rated fanfics* _Thanks for the high five!

Fatty Floater- I DON'T HAVE MY SHIP ANYMORE! MY BEAUTIFUL LOR HAS BEEN DESTROYED TWO TIMES!

Meta Night Star- Well we have to do this dare so..._*snaps fingers and the Lor Starcutter appears out of nowhere*_

Fatty Floater- _*gasps* _MY LOR! I LOVE YOU! AS LONG AS THE FEATHERS AND GLITTER IS BLUE I'LL DO ANYTHING! _*pours glue and is about to put glitter and feathers*_

Galacta- NOO! THE BLUE COLOR IS CURSED BY THE OCEAN! _*flys by pouring pink glitter and white feathers fall from wings* _THIS IS A REAL MAN'S COLOR!

Meta Night Star- I DO NOT BELIVE THAT!

Fatty Floater- MY LOR! IT'S PINK! YOU HATE THE COLOR PINK DON'T YOU? I HATE IT TOO!

Kirby- Well if you don't want it..._*sucks up the Lor Starcutter* _I'LL EAT IT!

Escargoon- I AM SO NOT GOING TO _THAT _GUY'S CONCERT!

Meta Night Star- You have to... I am an important and I provide a lot for this world... The concert is placed in that room..._*throws Escargoon into room*_

Escargoon- _*hears JB and screams thy horror scream* _

Justin Beiber- _*sings Baby*_

_And I was like_

_Baby, baby, baby oooooh_

_like baby, baby, baby noooooooo_

Meta Night Star- I'll just keep MK and Galacta in there for 8 hours...

Meta Knight- _*eyes bleed* _POYO YOYO!? (WHAT THE HECK IS THIS STUFF!?)

Galacta- WE NEVER DID THAT! I HATE LIARS! HOW COULD THEY! I AM A MAN! NOT A GIRL WHY CAN'T ANYONE GET THAT!

Meta Night Star- Time for _thy_ movie... _*snaps fingers and Twilight comes on in the room MK and Galacta is being held in* _Now it's my turn... Who's treasure should I destroy?

Dedede- NOT ME!

Meta Night Star- I'm not interested in that... I want to destory... Customer Service's sunglasses...

Customer Service- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! _*runs*_

Meta Night Star- _*grabs Customer Service takes sunglasses and breaks them* _So... Let's see what you look like..._*looks up*_

Customer Sevice- NO! _*struggles*_

Meta Night Star- There is no escape..._*looks at Customer Sevice's face* *_O_O*OMI GAWDS! YOU HAVE EYES LIKE ARES THE WAR GAWD! FIRE! THAT IS SCARY!

Ribbon- Who reads to much Percy Jackson now...

Meta Night Star- _*frowns* _I said _like _not _is_.

Customer Service- _*puts on spare sunglasses*_

Meta Night Star- I didn't know you had a spare. But I can't destory it because the directons means 1 thing.

Kirby- _*gets crash ability and hits Dedede's crown off head then outs on* _I AM NOW KING! DEDEDE GIVE ME MY CAKE!

Dedede- NO!

Meta Night Star- You better listen... Or else...You'll answer to me. Heh heh. _*pats the sword Darkseer*_

Dedede- OMI GAWD I'LL DO IT! AHHHHH! _*makes cake and gives to Kirby*_

Kirby-_*eats cake* _ARE YOU EVEN ALIVE!? ONLY A ZOMBIE CAN MAKE SUCH BAD FOOD! I CAN'T EVEN EAT THIS FRIKKIN' STUFF! BUY IT FROM THE STORE!

Dedede- O-OK! AHHHHHHHHHH! _*runs to store and comes back faster than Sonic the Hedgehog* _H-HERE!

Kirby- _*eats cake* _NOW THAT'S MORE LIKE IT PEASANT!

Dedede- DON'T INSULT ME!

Kirby- DON'T TALK BACK TO THE KING! OR ELSE YOU'LL FACE THE GUILLOTINE!

Dedede- AHHHHHH! NEVERMIND!

Meta Night Star- _*plays video game*_

Pizza- THREE HOURS LATER!

Meta Night Star- I'll go check Escargoon now..._*opens door and sees bones of Escargoon* _OMI GAWD! HE DIED!

Dedede- WHAT!? MY SERVANT DIED!

Kirby- YOU DON'T HAVE ANY SERVANTS SLAVE!

Meta Night Star- KIRBY DON'T GO AGAINST THE LAWS OF SLAVERY!

Kirby- BUT THIS IS MY REVENGE!

Meta Night Star- WHATEVER! _*snaps fingers and Escargoon comes back to life*_

Escargoon- WOW! I CAN'T BELIVE I SURVIVED! I THOUGHT I DIED!

Meta Night Star- You did.

Escargoon- *0_0* HOW AM I ALVIE!?

Meta Night Star- I brought you back to life. Cause'... I'M THE MAIDEN OF LIFE FROM THE UNDERGROUND!

Nightmare- You watch to much Tokyo Underground... AND WE AREN'T EVEN IN TOKYO RIGHT NOW!

Meta Night Star- I NEVER BEEN THERE EITHER BUT I WANNA GO!

Ribbon- _*hears screaming from the room MK and Galacta is in* _They sure are having it...

Meta Night Star- SWORD BLADE TO THE BEACH! _*throws to Lido Beach (again)* _That's done..._ *reads Harry Potter*_

Hamtaro- 5 HOURS LATER!

Sword and Blade- WE MADE IT! THAT WAS THE WORST WALK EVER!

Blade- HE LET A SHARK EAT ME!

Sword- I TRIED TO SAVE YOU!

Blade- YOU CALLED A LIFE BOAT YOU DID NOT EVEN TRY!

Meta Night Star- SILENCE! I'M TRYING TO READ!

Everyone but Me-...

Meta Night Star- Since it has been 8 hours I'm gonna get MK and Galacta out of there. _*opens door* _OMI GAWD!

Galacta- _*is pink ashes*_

Meta Knight-_ *is blues ashes*_

Meta Night Star- THEY BURNED UP FROM MADNESS!

Kirby- DEDEDE GET ME MY PIZZA ,OR FACE YOUR DOOM!

Dedede- _*gets pizza*_

Meta Night Star- _*snaps fingers and MK's and Galacta's ashes becomes them again*_

Galacta and MK- _*looks up at Meta Night Star* _Are you an angel? Am I dead?

Meta Night Star- I AM A DEMON AND YOU WERE DEAD!

Galacta- AHHHHHHHHH! Wait... YOU'RE META NIGHT STAR!

Meta Night Star- HAHAHAHAHHA! I CAN'T BELIVE YOU FELL FOR IT! BUT THE TRUTH WAS YOU WERE DEAD!

Meta Knight- _*le gasp* _Poyo!? (Really?!

Meta Night Star- YUP! HAHAHAHA! OK THIS PARTAY TODAY IS OVA! BYEZEEZ PEEPS AND SEND IN THOSE DARES! AND DON'T FORGET THE SWEET TASTE OF REVENGE!

Kirby- DEDEDE! I WANT ICECREAM!


	4. Chapter 4

**AND I AM BACK! BOOYA! DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS! DON'T GET MAD IF I DON'T POST YOUR DARES I'M GONNA DO 2-8 PER CHAPTER NOW. OK! LET'S GET THE PARATY STARTED! 3...2..1! XD **

**Peoples Tourture**

Meta Night Star- AND WE ARE BACK PEEPS!

Meta Knight- WHAT!? I THOUGHT YOU QUIT THIS THING!

Meta Night Star-_*innocent face* _I only went on a little vaction!

Galacta-_*is covered in bruises* _As if_... _You just got a habit of beating us up as you chat to coleypepwars3679.

Meta Night Star- YOU LIE! _*mad face* *_O/'|'\O*

Dedede- I say! I say! That is the most UGLY face I have eva seen!

Meta Night Star- Oh yeah? Let's see the face you get when you see this! _*opens video on Youtube*_

Video on Youtube Dedede- _*points at tank* _Can't you see I'm havin' dinner with meh octopus!

Dedede- HOW DARE THEY! *O/'||'\O*

Meta Night Star- HA HA! Ok. Let's just shut up and get on with it... TIME FOR TOURTURE!

Galacta- _*horror scream* _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Meta Night Star- This comes from- coleypepwars3679 and she said-

_TROLOLOL  
_

_I shall tourture Galacta in every set o dares._

_GALACTA: STEAL KIRBY'S FOOD_

_METY: Eat some of my cheese flavored popcorn. _

_MAGOLOR: Go to D.A and look at the badly drawn pictures of you._

_KIRBY: Kiss a ChuChu. _

_CHUCHU: Feel free to kill the ChuChu._

_RIBBON: Steal the rupee Chuchu earns and use it to please Kirby._

_DEDEDE: Make 10 clones of yourself and use them to annoy people._

_ESCARGOON: Attempt to grow legs and slither like a normal snail._

Meta Night Star- *T_T*You know this might be the first time I would feel bad for you Galy Gal...

Meta Knight- Yes! I get a break! _*eats popcorn* _I wish there was some candy though...

Galacta- _*sneaks to Kirby's private lounge and steals huge cake eats then comes out*_

Kirby- _*sees cake crumbs on Galacta* _YOU COULDN'T HAVE! NOOOOOOO! MY CAKE! _*dramatic reach towards heavens* '_

Soap opera lady-_*sings opera*_

Kirby- Now... DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Galacta- O_O OH MY NOVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Kirby- DIE! DIE! DIE! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *swings Kitchen Knife around*

Kitchen Knife- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Meta Night Star- That's for cooking not killing. Here... _*takes back Knife and gives sword*_

Fumu- I CAN'T BELIVE IT TALKED!

Dark Meta Knight- Awww... Come on Mety... We are the same person after all. I want popcorn...

Meta Knight- _*shoves all popcorn down thoat* _NO! AND DON'T EVER CALL ME METY!

Kirby- DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! DIEEEEEEE! *_knocks Soap opera lady to Pluto/Hades*_

Chief Bookem- YOU MURDERED HER! CALL 911! Wait a second I am the police...

Kirby- DIEEEEEEEEE! _*throws Chief Bookem into a fireplace*_

Chief Bookem- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Meta Night Star- This is quite entertaining..._ *eats popcorn candy and drinks soda*_

Kirby- NOW GALACTA! DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Galacta- _*dies* _X_X

Meta Night Star- Oh the pain of death... To bad I have to bring him back. _*puts the scariest C3 picture in front of him and reserrects*_

Galacta- Eh? _*wakes up*_

Meta Night Star- I HAVE COME TO STEAL YOUR SOUL!

Galacta- _*thinks the picture said that* _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Meta Night Star- He fell for it.

Galacta- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! _*faints*_

Random person- O_o I better leave. _*hurries away*_

Meta Knight- That was entertaining...

Kirby- YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! HE DIED!

Doctor Yabui- No. He just simply fainted, nothing to worry about.

Meta Knight- THAT has a LOT to worry about! HE IS STILL ALIVE! KILL HIM!

Kirby- YEAHHH!

Meta Night Star- Sorry but I can't let him die.

Galacta-_*opens eyes* _You...You do care about me.

Meta Night Star- _*smirks* _Cause' I want him to have a painful life before he dies.

Galacta- NO! NO! KILL ME NOW! I SHALL NOT GO THROUGH YOUR TOURTURE! _*flails*_

Meta Night Star- Well I can make you live as long as I want. I can make you feel the pain of a slow death but not die. And you can be put into that, _forever._

Galacta- _*does **thy** horror scream*_

Dark Meta Knight- Nightmare I think she's more evil than you.

Nightmare- _NOBODY_ CAN BE MORE EVIL THAN ME!

Dark Nebula- No. She's is more. Look.

Nightmare- _*turns head* _Oh my Gawd.

Meta Night Star- _*cuts into Galacta's arm with sword*_

Galacta- _*does **Thy Horror Scream of Thy Legend*** _

Kirby- HE SURPASSED THE POWER OF THY HORROR SCREAM!

Meta Night Star- You know what? I wanna say this... WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAALUIGI TIME!

Galacta- IT BURNS! _*holds wound causing glove to be soaked with blood*_

Meta Night Star- Heheh. Haha. *_slow mode* _MU HA HA HA HA HA HA!

Nightmare- She _is_ more evil than me.

Meta Night Star- _*snaps fingers and a container appears* _Dedede. Put your DNA in here.

Dedede- WHAT IS DNA?

Meta Night Star- Just spit in it.

Dedede- Ok. _*spits*_

Meta Night Star- That's it. _*pushes THY red button of certain DOOM*_

Container- _*crackles with energy*_

Timer- _RIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNG!_

Meta Night Star- _*turns around* _Who wants to open it?

Everyone but me- _*shivers and stares in horror*_

Meta Night Star- What? _*turns around* _Oh. There's 20.

Dedede- I'M THE KING!

Dedede clone 1- NO! I'M THE KING LOW-LIFE!

Dedede clone 2- _*hits Meta Night Star with hammer*_

Meta Night Star- That, hurt. Now, you must... DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! _*swings sword* _

Dedede clone 19- _*ties Kirby in rope,covers mouth and waves cake in front of him*_

Kirby- Mfmfmfffmf. (I want it. I need it.)

Dedede clone 19- You want it? Eh? Eh? Do you want this delicious cake?

Kirby- MMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMF! (I MUST HAVE IT!)

Dedede clone 19-_*eats cake in front of Kirby* _MMMM! It tastes so good! If only Kirbeh can eat it. _*snickers*_

Dedede- I AM THE KING!

Dedede clone 1- I AMMMMMMMMMMMMMM YOU FAKER!

Kirby- _*breaks free from ropes* _I SHALL HAVE THY CAKE! DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I WILL EAT IT! _*inhales cake*_

Dedede clone 19- _*dissapears in smoke* _

Dedede clone 13- _*pokes Drawcia*_

Drawcia- _*hits with paint brush* _I'm painting. Show some manners.

Dedede clone 13- Owwwwwwwwwww. _*turns into a lollipop*_

Meta Knight- IT'S A LOLLIPOP! YAYYYYYYYYY!_ *eats lollipop*_

Meta Night Star- OH NO!

Meta Knight- _*does Kirby Sugar High dance*_

Random person- _*sees* _Do I have a fever? _*continues to walk on*_

Dark Meta Knight- Mind if I leave while this sugar phenomenon takes place.

Meta Night Star- No. I lost all the keys right after I locked all the doors.

Meta Knight- CANDY CANDYYYYYYYYYYY! I LIKE CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDYYYYYYYYY!

Meta Night Star- Ah. I know. SHUT THE HECK UP!

Meta Knight- _*has no sugar rush*_ What just happened?

Dedede- WE WACK YA HEAD WITH A HAMMA!

Meta Night Star- WE SENT YOU TO THE ROOM OF DOOM!

Kirby- WE STUFFED YOU DOWN DEDEDE'S UNDERWEAR!

Meta Knight- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YOU GUYS PUT ME IN _THAT _GUY'S UNDERWEAR?!

Meta Night Star- Nope. You just. _*takes out film and posts on Youtube* _Look at this.

Youtube Meta Knight- _*eats lollipop and dances Kirby's Sugar High* _CANDYYYYYYYY!

Meta Knight- I did not do that.

Drawcia- You did and it made a great picture! _*shows painting* _

Galacta- Yeah. And news gets around fast. _*turns on Bay News 9*_

T.V- _*shows Meta Knight dancing Kirby's Sugar High*_

Meta Knight- I DID NOT DO THAT!

Marx- _*smirks* _Did too.

Meta Knight- DID NOT.

Marx- DID TOOOOOOO!

Dedede clone 12- DID TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Meta Knight- DID NOTTTTTTTTTT!

Dark Meta Knight- DID TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Meta Night Star- Well let's quit the clones. They annoy me to much. _*claps hands*_

Dedede clones- _*dissapears into smoke*_

Kirby- _*spots **a **Chuchu* _Ah well I guess it's my turn. _*french kisses Random Chuchu*_

ChuChu- NOOOOOOOO! _*kills Random Chuchu* _

Ribbon- _*flys by fast and steals ChuChu's ruppe then flies to Kirby* _Look Kirby I got you a present!

Kirby- I got tons of those. Don't need that stuff. _*walks away*_

Raidio- _*plays sad violin music* _

Ribbon- _*dramatic reach* _Kirby! Noooooooooooo! _*cries drama tears*_

Meta Night Star- Ok. Now Maggy go to DeviantART. _*hands laptop*_

Magolor- Well ok. They can't be that bad. Errr. How do I work this thing?

Meta Night Star- You have hands!

Magolor- Well you can clearly see that I have no fingers just a thumb.

Meta Night Star- Why does so many people say a thumb is not a finger. IT IS A FINGER CALLED A THUMB! Baka.

Magolor- I AM NOT STUPID! _*clenches fist*_

Meta Night Star- Oh. I didn't know you knew Japanese. Especialy since you are an alien from a different dimesion.

Magolor- DON'T INSULT ME!

Meta Night Star- NAH NAH! Oh alright I'll type it in._ *types in search for Magolor DeviantART pics* _O_O

Magolor- Oh they can't be that bad. I mean like they are pictures of me right? _*turns head to Laptop* _JSWSCRLSRHFGURIHRBGOERUHGRGH SHGURHSREH IS THAT!?

Meta Night Star- You.

Magolor- I DO NOT LOOK LIKE, LIKE _THAT __THING! _

Meta Night Star- I would say it fits you perfectly.

Magolor- I DO NOT LOOK LIKE SCRIBBLES!

Meta Night Star- Simply because it fits your personality. How about scrolling down if that one is so much tourture.

Magolor- Well ok. They SHOULD be better. _*scrolls down*_ WHAT THE HECK!? I'M NOT _THAT _FAT!

Meta Night Star- ;P Well I checked the rest and they are not enough so you are hearby freed.

Magolor- I'M FREE! AT LAST!

Meta Night Star- Now that is over. It's time for ESCARGOON!

Escargoon- I can't grow knees! It's against the laws of nature!

Meta Night Star- Meh. What do I care. _*straps metal knees on Escargoon* _Slither _now._

Escargoon- _*slithers with knees*_

Meta Night Star-...

Everyone- O_O

Escargoon- _*falls off cliff that never existed before* _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Meta Night Star- _*takes Escargoon out with powers* _Where are the knees?

Escargoon- I took them off.

Meta Night Star- BLARGH! Ok. Kirby reads next.

Kirby- LIKE YA POYO! Ok. This is from DatCrownedProblemSolver and she said-

_Haha. I love this so far! I especially liked how Nightmare did the whole Darth Vader voice._

_As for the dares... I only have two. I dare Dedede to sign up for WeightWatchers and I dare Marx to chew on Kirby like a piece of bubblegum._

Marx- Heh heh. Come here Kirby. _*creepy voice*_

Meta Night Star- HJSWERGHFVKRH! HE SOUNDS LIKE A MIX OF VOLDEMORT AND DARTH VADER!

Kirby- AHHHHHHHHHHHH! _*horror scream*_

Marx- _*gets wings and lunges* _Come come.

Meta Night Star- GAH! NOW HE SOUNDS LIKE THE WITCH IN HANSEL AND GRETEL! GHRESWNHRK!

Drawcia- You speak too much gibberish.

Fumu- Yeah. Why do you speak so un-educatedly.

Meta Night Star- That was not a word. But if you must know why I like to talk this way _*pokes Fumu* _Fumu-tan. It's because *_evil voice*_ I fell like it.

Kirby- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Marx- _*grabs Kirby and chews* _I wonder if I can blow a bubble. _*tries to blow bubble* _

Kirby- _*comes out as bubble*_

Marx- Now to pop it. _*pops Kirby*_

Kirby- _*pops* _AHHHHHHHHHHH!* _*is covered in scratches* _

Meta Night Star- YOU ARE SIGNING UP YOU FAT BULBOUS PENGUIN WITH NO REPTUTATION!

Dedede- _*waves arms hands balled in fists* _I SO _DO _HAVE A REP! I AM NOT DOING IT!

Meta Night Star- AS-IF! YOU ARE SIGNING UP! _*signs Dedede up*_

Dedede- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *_dramatic reach towards heavens*_

Delivery Truck- _*drives up*_

Delivery Guy- Here is the program for Dedede. Have a nice day! *_walks back to truck*_

Meta Night Star- Thank yoouuuuuuuuuuu! *_waves*_

Delivery Truck- _*drives away*_

Magolor- And he drove aways.

Drawcia-*_nod*_

02- Why am I stuck with these fools?

Meta Night Star- Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. CAUSE THIS IS YOUR LIFE! THIS ISH MY LIFE! THIS ISH OUR LIFE!

02- Quit it with that horrible song of positive emotions.

Meta Night Star- Ok. DEDEDE YOU ARE GOING TO BEGIN!

Dedede- _*horror scream* _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO!

Meta Night Star-_*makes Dedede do it all*_

Bun- OH SWEET NOVA! DEDEDE LOST WEIGHT!

Meta Night Star- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHH!

Dedede- I WANNA EAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!

Meta Night Star- *gives fat back* Phew. If I see that horrifying sight again I'm gonna die. No food for Dedede. Ok. NEXT PERSONNNN!

Radio- *_horror music*_

02- Oh no.

Gooey- Nooo.

Meta Knight- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO!

Nightmare- NOOOOOOOO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO!

Radio- _*game music plays*_

Spot light-_*goes on Meta Night Star*_

Meta Night Star- THIS SHALL CONTINUE OUR GAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! OUR NEXT PERSON ISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! *_drums roll* _Syani123! AND SHE SAID

_Hello again! XD More randomness!_

_For all the stars! Meta Knight NEVER say 'poyo' again! Seriously! That's my dare... NEVER say 'poyo' again!_

_I dare Kirby to paint himself in purple color! Pink is nice... but I would like you__ as purple! _

_I know Galacta gender is male... but I do what I want and still write about her in my fics as a girl. Muahahahaha! I'm evil! XD So I'm gonna refer to you as a she. *more evil laugh* My dare for you is: Use a pretty bride dress!_

_Meta Knight: Oh, you didn't like the kiss from Ribbon? Well then kiss Galacta on his/her lips!_

Galacta- HAVEN'T I MADE IT CLEAR THAT I'M A MAN!

Meta Night Star- No. *_holds up pink bride dress* _I got you a gift though.

Galacta- NO! I AM NOT WEARING IT!

Meta Night Star- YES YOU ARE! *_forces dress on*_

Galacta- T_T Snap.

Meta Night Star- YOU MAY NOW KISS THE BRIDE!

Meta Knight- HECK NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOO! WE DON'T EVEN HAVE LIPS.

Dark Meta Knight- _*is watching with great intrest*_

Meta Night Star- Sorry but, YOU ARE NOT GOING TO FIND ANY LOOPHOLES! SHE MEANS MOUTH! NOW DO IT! *_dramatic point towards Galacta*_

Galacta- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Meta Night Star- YESSSSSSSSSSSS! *_mainical look in eyes*_ YES! YES! YES! _*press them together*_

MK and Galacta- *_flails*_

Meta Night Star- Give up. There's no escape. *_holds for 10 more seconds then drops*_

MK and Galacta- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Meta Knight- *_eats soap*_

Meta Night Star- Yeah. Wash your mouth with soap.

Galacta- _*uses mouth wash*_

Meta Knight- _*is done* _Phew.

Meta Night Star- NOW PROMISE TO NEVER SAY POYO AGAIN!

Meta Knight-_*sigh*_ I promise not to ever say Kirby's word again. Not that I wanted to say it.

Kirby- Alright I'll paint myself purple. _*turns towards Drawcia's art supplies* _What does purple look like?

Everyone but Kirby- *_falls to the floor*_

Drawcia- You are NOT using MY art supplies child.

Meta Night Star- He IS. _*points to purple paint* _That is purple*

Kirby- Oh ok. _*paints self purple*_

Drawcia- Not the paint. Not the high quality professional exspensive purple paint.

Kirby- _*done painting* _I feel weird.

Meta Night Star- That's because nailpolish is weird like paint is weird so it makes you feel weird.

Meta Knight- ._. Eh?

02- Really?

Kirby- When can I was it off?

Meta Night Star- At the end of the chapter.

Kirby- Ok.

Meta Night Star- THE NEXT DARE IS FROM GHOSTFALCON! HE/SHE SAID

_Marx and Magolor have to eat a Trindad Moruga Scorpion. _

Meta Night Star- O.O Such an evil dare on a small piece of paper. *_hands Trindad Moruga Scorpions to Marx and Magolor*_

Marx- It looks like a pepper.

Magolor- Cause it's THE WORLD'S HOTTEST CHILI PEPPER!

Marx- WHAT!? I HATE SPICY STUFF!

Meta Night Star- I love spicy stuff. *_noms on hot wings and Kawasaki's ATOMIC CURRY withou getting burned*_

Kirby- How. HOW DO YOU DO THAT!?

Meta Night Star- Cause' I'm used to spice.

Marx and Magolor- _*bites into pepper and glows read, catches on fire, also blowing fire* _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Marx- THIS IS EVEN HOTTER THAN KAWASAKI'S ATOMIC CURRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Magolor- I KNOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Marx and Magolor- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH! _*blows more fire*_

Meta Night Star- THE HOUSE IS CATCHING ON FIREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! GET THE HOSE!

Kirby- Aye sir! Er... Mam. _*gets hose*_

Meta Night Star- Ok. SEND IN THOSE DARES! *_turns hose on*_

Marx and Magolor- *_is turned to ashes*_

Meta Night Star- Hm. I'll revive them later.


	5. Chapter 5

**HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! YA MISS MEH? I see that you want me to WRITE.I HEAR YOUR REVIEWS SCREAMING FOR MOAR. I have been depressed a bit so yeah. But don't trouble yourselves over me. Anyways, I'm sorry for the wait! If I don't use your dares DON'T KILL ME. LOOK HOW MANY REVIEWS I DIDN'T DO FOR NOVA'S SAKE! IT TAKES TIME TO PUT IN THE PERFECT AMOUNT OF DRAMA. So, DON'T KILL MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Kirby characters. ****I own the song about pizza, pancakes, cake and cupcakes that Nightmare sings.**

**Dreams and NIGHTMARES**

Meta Night Star- And we are BAAAAAAAAAAAACK! Ahaahaaha. _*drinks more soda*_

Galacta Knight- You are drunk.

Meta Night Star- No, it's soda. I'm addicted.

Meta Knight- Liar. Kirby, SUCK THAT DRINK!

Kirby- Ok. *inhales*

Meta Night Star- MY PRECIOUS SODAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Kirby- Mmm. It is soda. Very good tasting too.

Meta Night Star- Told you it was soda.

Galacta Knight- Oh.

Meta Night Star: *picks up paper* Now for the first DARESSSSSS! Ok. This is from Stardust and he told us

_I'm baaaack... with a set of _

_ALL NEW DARES!_

_Dare #1: Meta Knight has it too bad, seeing as he gets the most dares. My dare for him is to switch places with Meta Night Star. That's right! You do his dares, and he does yours, if there is any. And he gets temporary access to your powers. No self-gain though, Mety._

Meta Knight: HOW DARE HE CALL ME METY!

Meta Night Star: QUIET. His letter is not yet finished. Besides you should be grateful for the break. At least I can do something for a change. Moving on,

_Dare #2: I dare Drawcia to draw a picture of Paint Roller._

_Dare #3: I dare Paint Roller to draw a picture of Drawcia._

Drawcia and Paint Roller: WE DON'T DRAW. WE PAINT!

Meta Night Star: Just shuddap and draw.

Drawcia and Paint Roller: _*draws* _Hmf.

Meta Night Star: Anyways,

_Dare #4: Kirby has to eat tofu. LOTS OF TOFU. _

_Dare #5: I dare Galacta to dance Caramelldasen until his arms fall off. Any fallen arms may not be reattached for the rest of the day. _

Galacta: THE FUDGE.

Meta Knight: I'LL MAKE YOU. _*magic* _That's what you get Galy Gal.

Galacta: I. HATE. YOU. _*dancing*_

Meta Night Star: Self-gaiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnn. But I'll let you slide 'cause it was Galacta's dare after all. NOWWW,

_Yay, I did some dares! Hope you like them! _

_Oh, one last dare: I dare 02 to go to pre-school. There will be no murdering of the innocent for 2 hours or when Galacta's arms fall off. Whichever comes first. _

Meta Night Star: How interesting. I GET A CHANCE TO DO DARES. **_*VICTORY*_**Maybe I said that a bit late but... :D

Fumu: Why is she so happy about it?!

Galacta Knight: Isn't clear she's INSANE.

Meta Night Star: _*teacher talk* _To be more precise I'm only insane over the internet because it is a place you can roam free without a care in the world.

Meta Knight: That's what she said!

Everyone but Meta: _*turns to stare at Meta Knight*_

Dark Meta Knight: What a loser.

Meta Knight: WHAT!? _*slaps*_

Dark Meta Knight: _*rubs sore cheek* _Girly too...

Meta Knight: O_O YOU-

Meta Night Star: _*slaps Meta cutting him off* _I WILL HAVE NO SWEARING!

Meta Knight: It was gonna be in spanish!

Meta Night Star: It's still swearing. Go and dream about candy. Or even better, _*makes candy bowl appear* _eat this and SHUDDAP.

Meta Knight: How rude.

Dark Meta Knight: Sassy too.

Meta Knight: Grrrrrrr.

Meta Night Star: Anyways, 02, GO TO ZE PRE-SCHOOL!

02: _*stares* _No.

Meta Night Star: META. HELP ME DRAG HIM.

Meta Knight: Nu. I wanna see Galy Gal's arms fall off. _*noms on candy*_

Meta Night Star: How, unloyal... 02, GET WITH TEH PROGRAM.

02: I see no true purpose of me going to a... _pre-school_...

Meta Night Star: Jellyface.

02: Maniac.

Meta Night Star: Riceball.

02: YOU BLACK HAIRED-

Meta Night Star: _*grabs 02* _TO ZE PRE-SCHOOL ROOM YA GO! *_throws in glass room full of little kids*_

Pre-School Children: Yay! A fuzzy thing! :D _*giggles*_

02: This, happiness... It BURNS.

Pre-School Children: Yayyyy. _*cuddles with 02*_

Galacta: _*still Caramelldasen-ing* _How much LONGER.

02: Oh Nova it BURNS. HOW BAD I WANT TO KILL THESE MORTALS.

Meta Night Star: You can't, 02. Galy Gal-

Galacta: YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL ME THAT!

Meta Night Star: Well it's only been... _*looks at stopwatch* _5 minutes.

Galacta: You're KIDDING. _*in pain*_

Meta Night Star: No, it's been five minutes... Unless, the forces of time and space have been disrupted.

Kirby: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?

Magolor: I have no idea what she meant.

02: These mortals... LET ME OUT.

Meta Night Star: Never ever ever... Only when your time is up. Your LIFE-TIME.

02: O|

Meta Night Star: B3 I'm kidding.

Drawcia: I finished the... drawing... Oh dear...

Paint Roller: Lemme seeeeeee.

Drawcia: B-but-

Paint Roller: _*snatches paper and looks* _WHAT IS _THAT?! _

Drawcia: My reputation is ruined. _*dramatic reach towards heavens*_

Paint Roller: It is a THING. A FREAKISH THING. I'm not a FREAKISH THING. My drawing of you is BETTER. _*puffs out imaginary chest*_

Drawcia: Oh ya? Let me see.

Paint Roller: _*shoves paper with perfect detailed drawing while wearing a show-off face*_

Drawcia: My jelousy is BUILDING.

Galacta and 02: HOW MUCH LONGER?!

Meta Night Star: 1.482 hours.

Galacta: What does... that mean?

Meta Night Star: DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND DECIMALS?

Galacta: No... Should I? _*still Caramelldasen*_

02: You imbicile.

Meta Knight: Hm. _*makes Galacta do more Caramelldasen* _How entertaining... So this is how it feels to have... so much power... Maybe I should try taking over the universe...

Meta Night Star: NO SELF-GAIN.~

Kirby: NO META. I WANT MAI BREAK. I don't wanna save the day every two seconds... _*eats a lot of TOFU* _Weh. I got a bit of a tummy ache...

Meta Knight: But... still... It's a nice dream.

Old Lady: You dream in your sleep, young man.

Meta Knight: I'M NOT A KID!

Old Lady: Children these days; no respect for their elders... _*walks away*_

Meta Knight: I'M OLDER THAN YOU! YOU SHOULD RESPECT ME! ME ME ME!

Kirby: Shuddap old man. _*eats more TOFU* _

Meta Knight: YOU LITTLE-

Kirby: Jigglypuff? Yeah, I get that a lot.

Meta Knight: I'll use this newly given pow-

Meta Night Star: No self-gaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiin Meta Knight.~

Meta Knight: Kabudangit.

Galacta: _*arms fall off* _Oh dear.

Drawcia: Oh dear, are you ok, dear?

02: Quit it with the 'dear's. LEMME OUTTA HERE!

Meta Night Star: Ok. _*pulls out*_

Pre-School Kids: Aw... When will we see Mr. Jellyhead again?

Meta Night Star: One day.

Nightmare: I like pizza. I like pancakes. I must hurry up.~ I like cupcakes I like cake. I better run.~

02: Shut up you imbicile. _*face palm with wing and eye closed*_

Kirby: _*puts down chopsticks* _Did you know that you look like a smiley face when you close your eye?

02: SHUT UP.

Dedede: How in teh name of NOVA can Kirbeh use CHOPSTICKS without FINGERS?

Kirby: Now that you mention it I don't know.

Meta Night Star: MAGIC.

Escargoon: No, BLACK MAGIC.

Simmirror: NO! KEEP IT AWAY!

Meta Night Star: Ok. Think of it this way. How can Meta Knight move his thumb without a thumb?

Dedede: But he does have a thumb.

Meta Night Star: Ah, but on his glove ONLY. Anyways we have TODAY'S SPECIAL GUEST! DRUMROLL PLEASE!

Drums: _*plays*_

Meta Night Star: THIS GUEST IS KNUCKLE JOELLE! :D

Knuckle Joe: _*face palm* _Nova no...

Knuckle Joelle: Hi, Joe!

Joe: What are, you doing here... sis.

Meta Night Star: I let her! :D

Joe: A very logical answer... _*sigh*_

Meta Night Star: Well she's come to give us dares and accompany us!

Joe: This is a nightmare.

Nightmare: Why, thank you.

Joe: Not you.

Nightmare: Hfm.

Galacta: Can my arms be reattached now?

Meta Night Star: Nu.

Gooey: Simple answers. :3

Nova: I AM NOVA.

Marx: We already KNOW THAT.

Magolor: Ya. We do.

Knuckle Joelle: Can I say my dares alreadyyyy.

Meta Night Star: Ok, go ahead.

Knuckle Joelle: I dare MK and DMK to live in a closet together for a whole week!

Meta Night Star: WAT. NO WAY. I belong to Meta. Not Darky.

Dark Meta Knight: I'M NOT DARKY!

Knuckle Joelle: Oh... So you got swiched after all.

Meta Night Star: Ya. And,_* opens up a long list of rules* _Ah yes, rule #57: N-

Dedede: I bet ya just made this up two seconds ago!

Meta Night Star: OH YA? BUT IT'S SIGNED BY ALL THE PRESIDENTS!

Meta Knight: How do you get the presidents' signature if most of them are DEAD?!

Escargoon: MAGIC.

Meta Night Star: No... _*dramatic pause* _BLACK MAGIC.

Simmirror: KEEP IT AWAYYYYS!

Knuckle Joelle: Oh, ya. The other dare... Joe, I dare you to beat anyone you want! :D

Joe: Oh, I'd like to beat up YOU! _*lunges*_

Kirby: _*grabs Joe* _We must be polite to our guests. Knuckle Joelle, I'LL GIVE YOU 1/8 OF MAI STAWBERRY! TT-TT An eternal sacrifice.

Dedede: Ya tried that last time and it never worked.

Kirby: THERE WAS NO LAST TIME!

Dedede: WHEN I CAME OVER TO YOUR PLACE THERE WAS!

Galacta: When are my arms gonna be reattatched!?

Meta Night Star: Later.

02: I don't understand anything here anymore. I'll just go. _*floats towards door*_

Meta Night Star: THERE'S NO DOOR!

02: _*turns around* _Oh yeah? Look behind me! _*points wing at wall where the door was*_

Blade: I don't see anything.

Sword: Yeah me too.

Dark Matter: You think he's lost it?

Dark Matter Swordsman: Maybe...

02: WHAT!? _*turns to where the door was* _It was here 3 seconds ago...

Joe: Lemme go Kirby! I'm still mad at what sis did!

Kirby: Nu.

Joe: Well then I'll go beat up META KNIGHT!

Meta Knight: You wouldn't dare.

Joe: Okay I'll beat up ESCARGOON.

Dedede: Ya ain't gonna beat up mah advisor!

Joe: I'll beat up 02...

Knuckle Joelle: _*watches with great interest*_

Dark Matter Swordsman: You aren't gonna hurt our master.

Joe: I'll... Beat up a blade of grass?

Meta Night Star: As you wish. _*gives blade of grass* _

Joe: _*touches blade of grass lightly*_

Blade of Grass: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'M DYING! I'M DYINGGGG! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Bun: What in the name of NOVA was that?

Fumu: That wasn't logical.

Knuckle Joelle: :D _*is very entertained about Joe having to beat up a blade of grass* _You are so lame, bro. :3

Joe: Grrr.

Meta Night Star: NOW FOR THE NEXT BATCH OF DARES! :D

Dark Meta Knight: Oh no...

Meta Night Star: These next dares are from NoneKnowme and he/she said

_K, don't kill me.*cowers*_  
_I dare Dedede to steal Meta Knights mask and put it in the microwave for 2 min on high. Then put it into an oven and cook it for 2 min on 150c.*happy face when still cowering* Then cover it with mustard and eat it!_  
_Meta Knight, you are forbidden to wear anything for 10 hours._  
_Sword, throw Blade to the sharks._  
_Nightmare, keep using the Darth Vader voice_  
_And my friends and I will happily see what happens._

Sword: WHY CAN'T BLADE BE DARED NOT TO WEAR EVERYTHING?! TT0TT

Blade: 'Cause your a pervert.

Meta Night Star: Wait. HOLD IT. Since I'm switched with Meta I have to go around naked?! No. I'm a girl.

Kirby: I don't see what's wrong with it.

Meta Night Star: The PROBLEM is that MOST OF THE PEOPLE HERE ARE BOYS. And I'm a girl. And I go Meta's dare to take my clothes off. IT'S AGAINST THE RULES HERE.

Kirby: But I'm not wearing anything.

Meta Night Star: You are a PUFFBALL NOT a human.

Dedede: _*takes Meta's mask*_

Meta Knight: WHAT! WAIT U GOTTA TAKE META NIGHT STAR'S MASK!

Dedede: No. I was dared NOT YOU. _*does what NoneKnowme asked* _Then the mustard...

Fumu: Is he stupid?

Bun: Yes.

Fumu: A very simple responce.

Bun: Yes.

Fumu: Shaddap.

Bun: No.

Meta Knight: You was dares to take of your clothes, Star. Ya better do it.~

Meta Night Star: NO! IT GOES AGAINST THE POLICIES OF THE RULE LIST! Rule #145: No girl nuidity in front of men.

Blade: :)

Sword: All my hopes are crushed...

Dedede: WHERE IS TEH MUSTARD?

Fumu: In your hand.

Dedede: Oh. _*pours mustard on Meta's now cooked mask*_

Meta Knight: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Dedede: I wonder what it tastes like. _*bites* _O_O OWWWWWWWWWWWWW! MAI TOOTH! MAI TOOTH! IT CAME OUT! MAI TOOTH CAME OUT!

Chuchu: You have no teeth so how can you lose a tooth?

Dedede: Um... _*puts in fake teeth* _Like this?

Chuchu: Ew.

Ribbon: That's disturbing.

Meta Knight: Oh great. Now I need to get a new mask because that one has Dedede slob all over it. Can I make a mask appear?

Meta Night Star: You can't use my powers for self-gain.~ You get it at the store.

Meta Knight: WHAT?!

Kirby: I'm so lonley...

Nightmare: _*Darth Vader voice* _KIRBY, I AM YOUR FATHER!

Kirby: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH! NO! NOOOOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Meta Knight: So much drama.

Knuckle Joelle: If only this was happening to Joe...

Joe: _*crosses arms*_

Meta Night Star: Sword, it seems you are forgetting your dare.

Sword: I'M NOT THROWING MY DEAR LOVE TOWARDS THOSE WHITE FANGS OF DEATH!

Blade: I ALREADY GOT EATEN BY A SHARK BEFORE! I DON'T WANT IT TO HAPPEN AGAIN!

Meta Night Star: Meta Knight?

Meta Knight: Naw. I only torture Galy Gal and Darky here.

Dark Meta Knight: You have no right to call me 'Darky'.

Galacta: And you have no right to call me 'Galy Gal'. I am a MAN. _*puffs out chest*_

Meta Night Star: Ok... SWORD THROW BLADE TO THE SHARKS OR I'LL THROW YOU BOTH IN!

Sword: _*very close to Blade* _We will die together my L-

Blade: _*slaps Sword* _YOU PERV!

Meta Night Star: If you throw her in I'll let you look at her underwear.

Sword: DEAL! _*throws Blade to the sharks*_

Blade: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YOU TRAITOR!

Sword: But I just remebered that Meta Night Star can revive you if you dieeee!

Meta Night Star: And what if I don't feel like it?

Sword: O_O _*jumps in after Blade* _I'LL SAVE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Sharks: GRRRRR.

Sword: _*screams like girl* _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! _*grabs Blade and jumps out*_

Blade: YOU'RE TOO CLOSE! _*pushes Sword away*_

Sword: CAN I LOOK AT BLADE'S UNDERWEAR NOW?! :D

Meta Night Star: Nu.

Sword: WHYYYYYYYYYYYY?! _*faints*_

Blade: _*looks down at Sword* _._.

Meta Knight: CAN I MAKE GALY GAL DIE ALREADY?

Meta Night Star: Only with Galaxia. But at the moment we have MORE DARES!

Meta Knight: Fudge.

Kirby: WHERE'S THE FUDGE?!

Meta Knight: _*Meta-palm*_

Meta Night Star: MARX! THE NEXT DARES!

Marx: Ok... Um... This is from SplashTail and she said

_I have a dare for Marx *Gives Marx a microphone* NOW SCREAM IT UP!_

Magolor: NOVA NO.

Meta Night Star: Since Knuckle Joelle is a guest I'll give her, _*hands earmuffs* _this. So she won't have to endure the pain.

Joe: Hey! That's not fair!

Meta Night Star: NOTHING IS FAIR ANYMORE!

Marx: _*screams into microphone*_

Everyone but Knuckle Joelle, Meta Night Star, Marx and Meta Knight: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT BURNS!

Knuckle Joelle: _*watches as Joe screams* _Thanks for the earmuffs, Meta Night Star.

Meta Night Star: You're welcome! :D

Meta Knight: I don't hear Marx screaming.

Meta Night Star: 'Cause you recived my powers for today which allows you to not hear what you don't wanna hear.

Meta Knight: That means I won't have to listen to Kirby saying 'poyo'! HALLELUJAH! A DREAM COME TRUE!

Meta Night Star: Remember the my powers given to you only last for the rest of the day.

Meta Knight: Aw.

Marx: _*stops screaming* _I'm done!

Kirby: And I'm dead... Poyo... _*on ground*_

Ribbon and Chuchu: No Kirby! Don't die! _*sobs*_

Meta Knight: He's not dead.

Kirby: Yes I am...

Ribbon: See? Poor Kirby is dead. _*weeps*_

Meta Knight: Are you idiots? Kirby is alive. _*waves strawberry cake in front of Kirby* _I got you your favorite cake.~ How about I give it to Dedede?~

Kirby: _*gets up fast* _NO! GIVE IT TO ME!

Meta Knight: See? He's not dead.

Kirby: GIVE IT GIVE IT!

Meta Knight: Nu. _*throws cake in trashcan*_

Kirby: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! TT0TT THIS IS A NIGHTMAREEEEEEEE!

Nightmare: Why, thank you.

Galacta Knight: CAN MAI ARMS BE REATTATCHED YET?

**AND THIS IS THE END OF THIS CHAPTER! I hope you all enjoyed it! Please send in dares! :D And if you flame flamers... brace yourself for the next chapter. B3**

**If you are wondering if you can join in a chapter please tell me you want to do so and inform me of your personalities. **

**Oh and in the begining when I said I was addicted to soda; it is TRUE.**


	6. Chapter 6

**HIIII!~ Ok. Now, flamers. I know how to take care of them. I take care of them. _Here._.. B3 Anyways I'll still do dares and stuff. I just thought I should teach flamers not to flame on me. And BTW**

**GOSH DANG PPL. LOOK AT ALL THE DARES! WHY DID YOU ALL SEND SO MANY REVIEWS! *dies***

**PS: Please no swearing in reviews. Even if it's a good way or bad. I don't approve of swearing. That's why I never used swear words in my fic.**

**BTW; I GET TO UPDATE WHEN I WANT! Life is busy ya know. In my life, VERY busy. So don't get all bossy.**

**AND; this will be the shortest chapter and no one will be joining today. Later though. AND; I'm in a bit of a depression state. Sooo I won't be able to update quickly.**

**More is right.**

Galacta Knight: _*shoves title away with one hand* __Wait. There's **MORE?! **_

_Galacta Knight stood there, and never got an answer._

Meta Night Star: It is I; THE ALMIGHTY EPIC META NIGHT STAR!~

Meta Knight: You're not at all that epic.

Meta Night Star: Aw. I could just die! _*falls to floor*_

Kirby: Is she dead?

Galacta: Hopefuly...

Kirby: _*pokes Meta Night Star a total of 5 times*_

Meta Night Star: STOP POKING ME! I'M TRYING TO DIE HERE!

Joe: THEN DIE ALREADY!

Meta Night Star: _*gets up*_ No. I musn't abandon my dear, dear reviewers.

Sirica: Does that include the **'FLAMER PILE'**?

Meta Night Star: Sadly, yes. For rule #45-

Dedede: We get it! WE GET IT! EVERYTING HAS RULES THESE DAYS!

Meta Night Star: Whatever. But WE START WITH THE DARES! And the **'FLAMER PILE' **is waaaaaayyyyyy later. :D

02: Nova, no...

Meta Night Star: And this is from Mr. E Box! :D And he told us

_I'm back! MUHAHAHAHAHHA!_

_Magolor: Fine. I'll cut you a break. Here's a new Lor. The only catch? Just put a banana peel in front of it. No reason at all._  
_Dedede: While carrying some of your watermelon bombs from Mass Attack, cluelessly step on the banana peel in front of the Lor._  
_Kirby: Get Sleep ability and implode the world with its awesomeness._  
_Marx: Lick Drawcia._  
_Drawcia: You know how your paintings come to life? Well, paint a nuke._  
_Meta Knight and Galacta Knight: Graffiti each other's masks._  
_Nightmare: Become a mindless zombie who's only feeling is a hunger for brains._  
_Bye!_

Magolor: YAYY! My precious Lor! TT0TT _*tears of happiness* _

Meta Night Star: Don't forget the bannana peel.

Magolor: Right... _*puts a bannana peel in front of the Lor Starcutter and cuddles the Lor* _I missed you!

Marx: It's just... A boat.

Magolor: NO! MY DEAR LOR IS A LIVING, BREATHING, BEING!

Fumu: That's not logical.

Bun: Shaddap.

Fumu: THAT'S NO WAY TO TREAT YOUR OLDER SISTER!

Bun: Old lady.

Fumu: Grrrrrrrrrrrrr.

Star: Magolor, aren't you forgetting something?

Magolor: Nope.

Star: Yes you are. **_THE BANNANA PEEL..._**

Magolor: Oooooh. Ok. _*puts bannana peel in front*_

Dedede: _*was carrying the bombs in the first place and slips on the bannana peel* _

Everyone: HE DIED!

Dedede: *is very severley injured* Dead dead dead.

Meta Night Star: *_looks down on Dedede* ._. **EPIC FAIL.**_

Random Noddy: _*walks by randomly*_

Kirby: *_paces* _Foodfoodfoodfood food. *_sees Noddy* **FOOD.**_ _*eats Noddy and gains sleep ability* _Poyo... _*falls alsleep cutley*_

Kirby Fangirls: _**KAWAII DESUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_The atmosphere is not able to withstand the immpossible, uncontrolable, evil and insane fangirl scream and implodes slowly... While screaming._

02: _*trying to read book* _ARGH! IT'S SO **LOUD! **_*head-desks*_

_The world imploded. _

**_BOOM._**

_Everyone died. Well, everyone but the Kirby characters and other random things. Like rainbow lollipops. And the world of course. **HAS **to live for that is what is is destined for. It's fate is not to implode._

Meta Knight: I swear to NOVA I hope Galy Gal didn't survive that.

?: Well too bad. I did. _*gets up only to reveal he is Galy G- *ehem* Galacta Knight*_

Meta Knight: **_YOU..._ **_*overly dramatic point*_

Meta Night Star: NONONONON! We get back to **BUISSNESS!**

Spotlight: _*moves very dramaticaly to Drawcia* _

Drawcia:... B-but...Nukes are dangerous, dear.

Meta Night Star: MUST. DO. WHAT. IS. ASKED.

Drawcia: ...Well alright... _*paints Nuke* _

_Beep...beep...beep...beep._

_Time slowly ticks by as the nuke is about to explode._

**_BOOM. _**_The world exploded into gumdrops; Meta Knight's dreamworld, only to regenerate into a regular planet once again because this is a very '**HAPPY' **story. _

Everyone, yes even Meta Night Star: _*groan*_

Meta Night Star: ANYWAYYYYYYYYYYYYYSSSSSSSSS! Back to whatever we were on.

Galacta: _*is in secret room that was kept secret and exists because it doesn't exist and exists because it doesn't* _Ok so... _*graffities Meta's mask* ... * and walks back to room then shoves mask to Meta Knight putting on the **FAKEST **smile*_

Meta Knight: _*does the same Galacta did* _

Galacta Knight: We _will _do this _**fair**. _We _will _see who has the better insults. Whoever wins is awesome dude for the day.

Meta Knight and Galacta: _*turns over masks* _

Meta's mask: _*reads 'I suck on gumdrops. I suck on lollipops. I suck on my candy sword. Kick me.'*_

Meta: Pffffttt. You call _these _insults?

Galacta's Mask: _*reads 'I love pink. I am so girly. I wear lipstick secretly. I love myself. I'm so full of myself. I'm a super almighty idiot.'*_

Galacta:... I **_HATE _**you, Mety...

Meta Knight: Oh please. I've KNOWN that.

Nightmare: _*has been reading the same line of his dare fifty trillion times* _... How is it even POSSIBLE to become..._that..._

Meta Night Star: Kill yourself.

Nightmare: WUT. NO.

Meta Night Star: I could kill you for like a chapter or something.

Nightmare: NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE. NOT HAPPENING.

Meta Night Star: Okay. The easy way. **PRETEND. **

Nightmare: BUT I DON'T WANT TO PRETEND! _*scoff* _That's _baby _stuff.

Meta Night Star: So the hard way then? _*innocently holding dagger in hand*_

Nightmare: NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE. I'll pretend. ... Bleegghhhh. I'm a mindless zombie in hunger for brains. Bleeeeeggghhhhhhhhh. _*walks around really weirdly*_

Dedede: _*Just got back from hospital that was never relevent to the story in the first place* H_AAAHAHAHAHAHHAAAAAAA! *_laughs at Nightmare and falls only to hit his cast* _ARGHHH!

Nightmare: _*is forced to ignore Dedede* _Bleeeeegggghhhhh. _*walks towards Sleeping Kawaii desu Kirby* _

Kirby: _*wakes up* _O-O _*screams* **I HAD A NIGHTMARE OF DEDEDE IN THE BATHTUB AND SINGING !**_

Nightmare: _*is knocked back into the wall by the POWERFUL scream only to be knocked out*_

Dedede: Oh please. I'm sooo VERY insulted. And you should NEVER insult a KING.

Kirby: Oh please. You should NEVER insult a HUMBLE HERO such as I.

Galacta and Meta Knight, Kirby and Dedede: **_*FIGHT*_**

Nightmare: _*regains conciousness and keeps going on pretending to be a zombie for the sake of his own life* _Bleeeeeeggggghhhhhhhh. _*walks by zombie-ish very weird-like*_

**Sorry about only using one review and no special guests because you ALL make me stressed. Especially in the depression state I am in so DON'T give up on my stories because I WILL update unless I die or something like that.**


	7. Chapter 7

ELLO.** ENJOY. THIS IS WHERE MOST FLAMERS SHOULD JUST LEAVE.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any Kirby characters. I do not own the song Kagome Kagome/Circle you Circle you**

**BTW; I recommend the Rockeelist dub of Kagome Kagome/Circle You Circle You. **

**One special guest per chapter. Don't worry your turn will come in time.**

**JUST SO YOU KNOW: It is a PAIN to type my full username so I will be known as 'Star' from now on.**

**AND: I PROMISE I will get you in a chapter.**

**Plz don't hate me. Or I might just hurt myself. And I mean a LOT more than just 'hurt.' A few of you already know what I mean. D:**

_**MAGIC TIME**_**can be used only once in a chapter and it is to make everything the way the dares go.**

**Flamer Taming and Galacta-Slaying**

Star: DUN DUN DUNNNN...And so it begins.

02: You _have _to be so dramatic about it?

Star: Yup. O\_/O

Random dude: Oh gosh DAT FACE. _*dies*_

Meta Knight: ... Looks can't kill.

Star: Sesshomaru's do.

Sword: Who's that?

Star: Inuyasha's older brother.

_*long silence*_

Kirby: AWKWARD SILENCE.

Star: Ok review one. This is from syani123 and she said;

_Why you didn't pick my dares! :c They are the same! Copy/Paste for the WIN Meta Knight: Man, I dare you to spin in circles like Tornado Kirby do it...so much until you are so dizzy Galacta Knight: Girl, I dare you to eat this flowers!-gives you sunflowers-They taste delicious...and are good for girls ;D Kirby: Boy, I dare you to eat your least favorite food...so much of them!_

Star: Sorry...

Galacta Knight: **IS**** NOT A GIRL. IS NOT GONNA EAT FLOWERS. IS NOT A PONY.**

Meta Knight: Not spinning. No. Never. Access denied.

Star: B3

_In a building hidden in the dark..._

_Long abandoned in which no one talks.._

_Down the hall into the farthest room, children gather in this ghostly tomb and smile for they were waiting here especially just to play with you..._

Meta Knight: Please stop. It's just creepy.

Star: No the PICTURES are more creepy. :D Circle You Circle You FTW!

Meta Knight: Jeez alright. Alright. _*one spin then falls* _Ow.

Galacta Knight: Oh he's hurt! He's _hurt! _Let's kill him so he won't suffer any longer! _*gets shot by Random Meta Knight Fangirl*_

Random Flock of Meta Knight Fangirls: Mety! Are you okay!? Meta Knight-samaaaa! _*all flock around Meta*_

Meta Knight: Just please stop.

Meta Knight Fangirls: Mety!~ _*creepy smile*_

Meta Knight: Please just stop.

MK Fangirls: _*takes turns twirling Meta Knight like a basketball*_

Meta Knight: _*falls out window because a MK Fangirl threw him at the window*_

Window: _*breaks and screams shattering more windows*_

Star: THAT'S COMING OUT OF YOUR ALLOWANCE!

Meta Knight: *_from outside* _I don't have one! _*climbs back in*_

Dedede: So you're BROKE!

Meta Knight: No...

Kirby: LIAR! _*overly dramatic stub-point* _THAT'S WHY YOU NEVER BUY ME CAKE! _*eats cake* _And I LOVE CAKE!

Star: Kirby! NO CAKE 4 U! YOU EAT ICECREAM AND SPAGETTI **TOGETHER**!

Kirby: **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT THAT DREADED COMBINATION!**

Galacta: **NOT EATING FLOWERS! **_*in far corner*_

Star: ...**Do you want to be GROUNDED from eating FOOD...?**

Galacta Knight Fangirls: GALACTA!~~~~~~~~~~~ _*shoves flowers down Galacta's throat*_

Kirby: _*shudders at the thought* _No..

Galacta: _*chokes on flowers*_

Star: **Then EAT IT.**

Kirby: O~O *_small bite and face turns green* *eats a lot more* ..._*_runs to bathroom*_

Galacta: Those flowers were HORRIBLE.

Meta Knight: Ha ha. :D

Galacta: You...

MK and Galacta: _*fight fight fight*_

Kirby: _*comes back* _Weh. I thought I was gonna die.

Star: Stop! Salute!

Everyone but Nightmare and Marx: *_salutes*_

Nightmare: I do NOT salute.

Marx: I have no ARMS!

Star: Nightmare is chosen to read the next dares.

Nightmare: B-but...

Customer Service: What? You can't read?

Nightmare: O-of course I can read! _*slight embarrassment*_

Customer Service: Oh, really...? _*smirk*_

Nightmare: ... I CAN READ AND I'LL PROVE IT! _*eh-em* _This is from...Guest...?

Joe: ...Is that even a name?!

Nightmare: _*shrug* _Anyways. Guest said;

_If you don't feel like answering all the reviews...why the heck you did a "dares" fic anyway? that's lame_

Star: Dear FLAMER, I said I'd _**TRY t**__**o answer them all. I NEVER SAID I DIDN'T. AND STOP BEING SUCH A FLAMER BECAUSE FLAMERS MAKE ME FEEL AS IF I SHOULD HAVE NEVER BEEN BORN. **_Sincerely, Me.

Everyone:...

Star: ANYWAYS, moving on let's drop the subject. Next one! IS A SPECIAL GUEST. COLEYPEPWARS3679 ALSO KNOWN AS COLEY! :D

Coley: _*flies on magical baloney by* _I ISH HERE. With my dares! :D

Star: _*waves two rainbow lollipops in the air like people do when planes come in to land* _:D

Galacta and MK: Oh no not another one...

Coley: _*lands very dramatically by pie* _All hail the almighty pie! _*overly dramatic bow* _

Drawcia: ...

Coley: Ok! _*takes out paper* _

_I SEND IN DARES! AFTER YOU DONE WITH EVERYTHING ELSE._  
_ I DARE DEDEDE TO POKE SLENDER MAN. I DARE MAGOLOR TO HAVE A CONVERSATION WITH SLENDER MAN. I DARE META NIGHT STAR TO HUG SLENDER MAN. I DARE METY TO KISS SLENDER MAN. I DARE GALACTA TO MARRY SLENDER MAN._  
_ PART 2 OF THE DARE, DO THIS PART AFTER THE OTHER ONES ARE DONE: I DARE GALACTA TO DIVORCE SLENDER MAN T-T_

Star: We need to find Slendy!

Coley: SLENDERMAN IS IN THE KITCHEN! HE'S BAKING HIS FAMOUS SLENDERCOOKIES! _*runs to kitchen and runs back with Slenderman*_

Slenderman: ...

Dedede: He looks like no threat! _*pokes real hard*_

Slenderman: ... _*grabs with those skinny things and chokes Dedede*_

Dedede: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Slenderman: ... *_drops*_

Magolor: Can you kill him Mr. Slenderman?

Slenderman: ...?

Magolor: Uh... Can...You...Kill...Dedede...

Dedede: _*jumps up* _THAT'S **KING **Dedede!

Slenderman:...

Star: OMG I CAN'T WAIT ANY LONGER! _*glomps Slenderman* _X3 WHY U LOOK LIKE A PLUSHIE?!

Slenderman: ... _*pushes off*_

Star: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Lou-e-gi time.

Galacta: _*grabs Meta and slams Meta's face into Slenderman*_

Meta Knight: e_e _*backs aways SLOWLYYY from Slenderman* _Let's nobody saw that...

Kawasaki: Cooking is so fun! Cooking is so fun! Now it's time to take a break and see what we have done! _*has baked cake* _It's ready! :D

Star: _*gets cake, a red carpet, and stuff like that* WEDDING ISH READY._

Coley: YESH! GALY GAL GO GET HIS DOOM! :D

Star: YAYAYAY! _*eh-em* _ANYWAYS. Do you, Slenderman, take this 'woman' as your la-

Galacta: **IS NOT GIRL. IS MAN. IS NOT GIRL. IS MAN.**

Star: _*goes on anyway* _lawfuly wedded 'wife' and that you will treasure 'her' forever forever and ever?

Slenderman: ...

Coley: :D

Star: I take that as a 'I do.' Do you Galy Gal, take this man as your lawfuly wedded 'husband' and promise that you will treasure him forever forever and ever?

Galacta: **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_*flails*_

Coley: IT ISH OPPOSITE DAY! U SAID YES! OPPOSITE DAY IS OVER!

Star: You may now kiss the bride.

Galacta: _ *another epic no*_

Meta Knight: _*slams Galacta into Slenderman's 'face'* _Payback!

Star: :D

Coley: _*makes marriage certificate* _OWO

Slenderman: ...?

Star: I'll read the next flamer... From Goomba 6742 and he said

_THIS. SUCKS. You have just written one of the worst fanfics of all time. Good job sir. Or probably non-sir._  
_ The caps lock is used at inappropriate times, your character is too powerful, and nothing even makes sense anymore!_  
_ If you will excuse me, I have to go stick my head in a very dark hole until I regain some semblance of reality. Goodbye._

Star: Well EXCUSE ME. I said the 1st and 2nd chapters SUCK LIKE HECK and I recommended that you SHOULD skip to the 3rd chapter which is still my favorite you baka-desu. For instance, I told my friend named Stardust to read this and he didn't like the first chapter. I made him keep reading and so he said he underestimated me and now he likes the fic. So PLEASE stop reading the 1st chapter unless you LIKE worlds of no sense. Besides. Everyone sucks. I mean like who never sucked on a lollipop?

Kawasaki: :]

Star: And the next flamer..._Corzie..._

_ok u suck poop i dare everyone to throw poop at ur fat ugl head_

Star: I don't. People even say I look pretty and they are CHILDREN. You NEVER saw my face so you can't judge my face! Don't come back because you don't know how easily I can hurt myself! Now SHUDDAP SO WE CAN MOVE ON!

Coley: Yeah SHUDDAP!

Meta Knight: _*busy sucking on a gumdrop*_

Kirby: _*busy sucking on lollipops*_

Coley: I ISH READING LAST REVIEW OF TODAY! This is from MelKnight and she said

_Here are my dares I want u to put in_  
_ 1; Galacta knight has to fall in love with fumu, get down on one knee, and sing you don't know ur beautiful by one direction to her (the whole song)_  
_ 2; Blade/Meta have to make out for 10 hours straight. if they say a word in between, the 10 hours start over again_  
_ 3;sword has to dance to Gangam style without armor in a pit of sword fangirls_  
_ 4; 02 has to start online dating _

_5;costumer service has to eat Kawasaki's cooking everytime Kirby says poyo_  
_ 6 Galacta knight has to admit he's a girl while worshipping Meta Knight_  
_7 Galacta knight MUST wear a pink girly dress/wear pretty make up and be referred to as a woman for the rest of the chapter!_

**_MAGIC TIME_**

Galacta: _*Gets down on knee* _Oh dear Fumu, I love you so much and blahblahblahablah.

Fumu: _*eye twitch*_

Slenderman: _*Hugs Slenderman plushie*_

Galacta: _*sings it all very horribly*_

Fumu: _*dies*_

Coley: And because the force of the horrifying song was so powerful boring old Fumu keeled over and died.

Fumu: _*gets up*_

Kirby: IT'S A ZOMBIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Poyo.

Customer Service: _*gets Kawasaki's food stuffed down throat* GAH! *chokes*_

Star: Since this is innopropriate for the children around here. _*shoves Meta Knight and Blade in closet*_

**_9 HOURS 59 MINUTES AND 59 SECONDS_**

Blade: Woof.

**IT MUST START OVER.**

Meta Knight: WHATTTTTTTTTT?!

**10 hours later **

Blade and Meta Knight: _*falls out of closet* _Ow.

Sword: Now why didn't I get to do that. TT/\TT

Star: _*steals swords armor and throws him in fangirl pit* _:D

_*Oppa Gangnam Stlye randomly starts playing*_

Sword: OH YEAH! _*dances Oppa Gangnam Style*_

Sword Fangirls: SWORD-KUNNNNNN!~~~~~~~~~~~

02: _*on computer* _Now how the fudge do I type with WINGS?

Coley: It's voice activated.

Person On other side: Hello... Want to gimme a kiss? ~Kate the Celebrity.

02: NOVA NO.

Kirby: Poyo!

Dedede: :}

Kawasaki: _*shoves food down Customer Services throat*_

Customer Service: _*chokes*_

Sword: _*has lots of fangirls glomping him* _

Galacta: **IS NOT A GIRL. IS A MAN. NOT WORSHIPING META KNIGHT.**

Coley: It was a dare.~

Star: Yup.

Galacta: _*sarcasm* _Oh great Meta Knight I am a woman. _*overly dramatic bow*_

Meta Knight: _*puts pink girly dress and make-up on Galacta* _Now you are. Ha ha.

Galacta: Why YOU!

Slenderman: _*busy reading his creepypasta*_

Meta Knight: That's what you get for being a girl!

Galacta: I AM A **MAN. **

Star: Eh-em. TT-TT Now it's time to divorce them.

Slenderman:...?

Coley: TT-TT

Star: ORDER IN TEH COURT! WHAT CAUSES YOU TWO TO WANT TO DIVORCE!?

Galacta: Because WE JUST FRIGGIN WANT TO!

Star: Any objections?

*no one else paying actual attention*

Star: TT-TT Ok. You are hearby divorced.

Galacta: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

Coley and Star: TT0TT

Slenderman: _*goes back in the kitchen to check on the Slendercookies*_

**THE END. TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks, guys... You all make me feel better. I just wish I wasn't so sad. D: But I won't stop writing because this fic is to make ones who are sad happy. It makes me a bit happy knowing that a lot of you laugh at this. :) I'll try to remain strong and stuff. **

_**Dear Corzie,**_

_**This story isn't supposed to make sense. It's supposed to make people laugh because of how out of character everyone is and that things come out of just nowhere. And I forgive you. (If it really is you. I'm not sure, anyone could have used your name.) I feel so much better that you apologized. :).**_

_**Sincerely, Meta Night Star**_

**All of you are so great. I didn't know there were so many good people here... *twiddles thumbs* I talk a lot more here than in real life, so it makes me feel better. Fanfiction keeps be alive and so do you all. Thanks for the support. ~ Meta Night Star**

**PS: Sorry for a short chapter btw and very late update. I just have no inspiration during the Summer... My B-day is in TOMORROW! :D BUT, one of my dad's friends are having a funeral on MY BIRTHDAY! Lot's of my dad's friends are dying this year...D: But I guess I'll still enjoy my birthday.**

** WARNING: A small bit of violence in this chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Kirby characters.**

**Project MM: More Madness**

Notice board: SPECIAL GUEST: Vex97

02: Explain the board...

Star: Ok! Vex shall be our next guest! We shall be seeing Vex in 5, 4, 3,-

Kirby: Poyo!

Star: Don't interrupt! 2, 1...

Vex: *bursts in* OK! My dares are!

#1 Simmirror has to come in contact with BLACK MAGIC, if he (or she, it could be a she) resists he has to be eaten by my buddy Mety.  
#2 one of Dedededededededede's waddle dees has to grow a mouth, upon doing that, the waddle dee has to open the mouth, which in my opinion, would be terrifying.  
#3 a waddle doo has to grow anothee eye, and a mouth, and some ears, a nose, and some teeth. Again, very terrifying.  
#4 Mety Knight Star will be renamed "Galactic Day Sun" (see what i did there?).  
#5 The broom hatter (or whatever the guy with the broom is called) has to be given a MOP. Then he must use his new MOP, and MOP the floors.  
Thats what i got fer now, hopefully you cheer up, Vex is OUT.  
-Your good ol' buddy ol' pal Vex.

Waddle doo: IMBOSSIBRU.

Waddle dees: Wanya wanya, wanya! (IMPOSSIBRU!)

02: I see no logic in here anymore...

Galactic Day Sun: Thank you. And, yes, I see what you did there. Now, this is one pain to type, and I prefer the night... *pokes the word day*...and the cold, moon and stars. e-e *pokes the word sun* Reverse Phycology. =0= And most of all... Galacta.

Galacta: *stands on Galactic Day Sun's head* BOW TO ME PEASANTS. *points down dramatically*

Simmirror: I AM NOT A SHE. Also, I don't want to be EATEN! And I don't want to be tarnished by the evil of black magic. *shiver*

Galactic Day Sun: *plucks Galacta off head and tosses him over shoulder* If you hate Black Magic so much, get EATEN.

Galacta: *hits wall* Ow... What was that for!? *raises fist*

Galactic Day Sun: *looks back at Galacta* For sitting on my head and playing with my hair. Nowadays random strangers come up and play with it. e.o

Meta Knight: Okaaaayy...

Simmirror: B-but!

Galatic Day Sun: This is a very rare dare, you can choose. Choose quickly before I CHOOSE FOR YOU.

Simmirror: Okay! Okay! I get eaten!

Meta Knight: Nova no.

Simmirror: But what about my LIFE!? I don't wanna get CURSED, or dead or something... You're a STAR WARRIOR aren't you?!

Meta Knight: Yes, but Star Warriors don't eat people.

Galacta: *coughyoufraudcough*

Meta Knight: I heard that! *punches*

Galacta: *tries to endure* You punch like a girl, ohohohoho.

Meta Knight: Liar!

_So they argue and insult, many people grabbing soda and popcorn enjoying the not-so-rare-scene._

Vex: I wanna get my dares done! *grabs two*

Galactic Day Sun: Nice boss additude! .0. *claps*

Vex: Thank you. Thank you. *bows while still holding Galacta and Meta*

02: *holding popcorn in one wing* Amusing..

Kirby: *glances around and sucks up 02's popcorn* ._. *swallow* c:

02: *reaches down with other wing for more popcorn* Eh? *looks down and looks at Kirby* I know you took it.

Kirby: What do you mean, Poyo? *moe kawaii desu face*

Kirby Fans peeking through door: KAWAII DESUUU!~~

Kirby: *continues cute moe face*

02: *stares* Okay I'll let you pass. Just stop that face. ()|

Kirby: *continues the moe face*

02: *smacks Kirby*

Kirby Fans: D:

Vex: Ehem. *claps hands* LET US MOVE ON.

Galactic Day Sun: Agreed. :D

Simmirror and Meta: O_O

_Much time passed as Vex and Galactic Day Sun tried forcing Simmirror into Meta Knight's mouth until they were finally forced to accept it._

Galactic Day Sun and Vex: They finally accepted it! :D

Simmirror and Meta: *scarred for life* Dear Nova.

Galactic Day Sun: I don't feel like having any old waddle dee do this... *grabs Bandana Dee*

Bandana Dee: *flails*

Other Dees: Wanya... ( Oh he's screwed.)

Vex: *stares at Bandana Dee* e-e You...

Bandana Dee: What. :|

Vex: Yes you.

Bandana Dee: I never asked!

Vex: Idc. c:

Bandana Dee: I demand you let me go this instant! *waves spear*

Galactic Day Sun: *gets hit in face* Owowowowow. I'll be right back.

*dramatic sad music plays*

Galactic Day Sun: Where is that music coming from? :/

Some Reviewers: * play more sad music*

Galactic Day Sun: It's not like this is my funeral or anything... ._. *picks up Band-Aid and walks back*

Reviewers: *plays Ten Sho Sho Ten Sho/ Reincarnation Ascensation* :D

Galactic Day Sun: :D :D :D

02: Well she's happy. *facepalm*

Galactic Day Sun: *stares at Bandana dee* You have quite the temper... *takes spear* So how do you eat?

Vex: Yeah, how? Howhowhowhowhow?

Bandana dee: Well... It kinda goes through my face...and... yeah.

Vex: How?

Bandana Dee: I don't know how it goes through my face!

Vex: How?

Bandana Dee: How am I supposed to know how I don't know how it goes throu- *facepalm*

Dedede: Don't mess with mah dee. I'M the only on allowed to treat him that way!

Galactic Day Sun: Says who?

Dedede: Says me.

Galactic Day Sun: Idc. c:

Bandana Dee: Lemme go! I have rights!

Vex: Okay. *drops him*

Bandana Dee: OW. What was that for?! *raises stub like fist*

Vex: You told me to drop you. :/

Bandana: That's not what I meant!

Galactic Day Sun: Just show us.

Bandana dee: But I don't KNOW!

Vex: This isn't working. :|

Galactic Day Sun: Wait. *takes out Kirby Manga* The waddle dees here have a mouth. ._.

Vex: *looks* Not that bad, but it doesn't look right. e-e

Galactic Day Sun: Agreed.

Professor Dee: Only rare dees have a mouth. *puffs out imaginary chest*

Vex: Is that so?

Professor Dee: Yes.

Galactic Day Sun: Wait. .-. Since when was there a PROFESSOR dee?

Professor Dee: Since now.

Galactic Day Sun: Okay... .-.

Vex: ANYWAYS. We must accomplish our quest with a WADDLE DOO! Step forward!

All but one doo: *step back*

One Doo: *glances let then right* Oh Nova. *turns back to other doos* You TRAITORS!

Other Doos: *shrug* Your loss.

Vex: *stares at That One Doo*

One Doo: STOP. STARING.

Vex: Why?

Waddle Doo: It's freaky.

Galactic Day Sun: We're waiting. Even if it goes against logic.

Waddle Doo: If it goes against logic it's impossible!

Vex: Why is philosophy so CRUELLLLLLL? *rolls around on floor*

Galactic Day Sun: ... *takes out dentures, permanent marker, googly eye, glue, and doll arm* 8D

Vex: Not the same. :T But at least we'll see what it looks like! 8D

_And so the waddle doo got dentures forced into his real mouth, another mouth drawn onto him and an arm and a googly eye pasted on to him._

Galactic Day Sun: *steps back* Done. :D

Vex: *nod* Very horrifying indeed.

Other waddle doos: *run in sheer terror*

02: *eye twitches in disgust*

Kirby: *faints*

Fumu: Just, no. *looks away*

Everyone else but Star and Vex: Nova no.

Broom Hatter: *facepalm*

Galacta: *goes to take break*

Sailor Dee: *hands mop to Broom Hatter* Swab ye deck, mate!

Broom Hatter: *gives blank look and crosses stubs into an X*

Sailor Dee: I say, swab ye decks!

Broom Hatter: *still X-ing*

Sailor Dee: Gr. *shoves mop in Broom Hatter's hands*

Broom Hatter: *shrug* ... *mops a lil' bit*

Vex: 83

Galactic Day Sun: :D Next review! This is from Flygon Rider and he/she said

_CURSE YOU!_

_...For making my stomach hurt so bad. I mean, really, I was laughing so hard, my mom came in and was like "what are you laughing about?" and I was like "oh, nothing" and after that I was still laughing and never mind you don't need to know this._

_I like how you deal with the flamers._

_TIME FOR DARES!_

_Galacta Knight: YOU MUST BECOME A GIRL. I don't care HOW you do it, be it being pushed through a gender-swapping machine, doing an operation, or, if Star is feeling merciful, her awesomesauce powers. If Star is feeling sadistic, then you shall DO THE OPERATION. And after that, YOU MUST WEAR GIRLY CLOTHES! I will leave Star up to the girly clothes._

_Meta Knight: First, for this, Kirby must become Water Kirby. After that, Water Kirby must SPIT AT META KNIGHT. After being drenched by Kirby's vomit water, Meta Knight must get struck by lightning. (After all, water is a brilliant conductor of electricity.)_

_Dedede: Dedede must climb on top of a ceiling fan and then turn the ceiling fan on. He must be there for at least an hour. AT LEAST._

_Magolor: Let Landia destroy the Lor to itty bitty pieces, and after that, you will put it back by yourself. Piece. By. Piece._

_Since I am feeling merciful, no more torture for the rest._

_Flygon Glyder_

Galactic Day Sun: I try. B3 And I'm not the type to ignore anything like flamers. Sitting around and doing nothing doesn't change anything. Sitting around and doing nothing didn't create one of the best things ever; THE INTERNET.

Marx: *nudges Magolor* Heheh...

Magolor: *shocked dread face*

Customer Service: *snickering in corner*

Magolor: *dramatic reach towards Nova* WHYYYYYYYY?!

Nova: I don't know.

Magolor: But you know everything!

Nova: Oh please, that's a rumor passed around by DOGS.

Random Dog: Excuse me?

Nova: Nevermind.

Bun: Look, sis! A dog! Can we keep it?

Fumu: It's cute but, no.

Bun: But it's a talking DOG!

Dog: *pads away*

Landia: ... *destroys Lor*

Vex: *laughs* 8D

Magolor: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO! I spent years building her!

Landia: Rawr. ( And why the heck should I care?)

Magolor: And I have to build her again. *eyes sparkle with tears*

Dedede: Quit the waterworks, Zoy.

Magolor: *tries to rebuild the Lor, cursing under his breath*

Galactic Day Sun: Galacta's dare is gonna be difficult since it goes against the laws of nature... Hmm...

Galacta: *walks through door* DON'T KILL ME BECAUSE I TOOK A BREAK FOR TOO LONG!

Galactic Day Sun and Vex: *corners Galacta* Now which way shall we go through with this... Heheheh...

Galacta: *sweatdrop* Oh Nova.

_And so, Galacta had to go through a machine which 'somehow' with secrets we may never know he was successfully turned into a she. Okay so we got a Nova powered machine WHAT'S THE DIFFERENCE?_

Galacta: _*scarred for life*_

Galactic Day Sun: Now I have to pick out girly clothes, dear gosh. I hate the mall. I have to walk a lot.

**AFTER AN HOUR OF GALACTA SCREAMING WITH RAGE WHILE GALACTIC DAY SUN WENT SHOPPING**

Galactic Day Sun: *walks through door and sees almost everyone but Vex, Meta, Kirby, Dedede and Galacta knocked out with a tad bit of blood on floor* Well, _darn._

Galacta: *turns around and glares at Galactic Day Sun with murder written in eyes*

Galactic Day Sun: Nay... *steps back* Nayyyyy... *steps back more*

Galacta: *walks closer with lance drawn*

Galactic Day Sun: Nayyyyyyyyyyy!

Galacta: *lunges and chases after her*

Galactic Day Sun: *runs* STOP STOP STOP STOP OH GO-*doges* NAYYYY!

Vex: *watches scene in the safe area of under a chair*

Dedede: *jumps on ceiling fan that's already on*

Galacta: I'll kill you for doing this to me!

Galactic Day Sun: Um um...DUCK! *throws duck*

Galacta: *ducks, avoiding the duck*

Galactic Day Sun: Hmmmm... *thinks real hard while running for about an hour* AHA!

_**MAGIC**** TIME**_

Galacta: *is not as raging like heck anymore and everyone is awake again*

Galactic Day Sun: Dear Nova I thought I was gonna die. *falls backwards* I'm so tired...

Kirby: Kirby doesn't know if Kirby should be grateful or not, poyo.

Galacta: I say NO. *has pink bow, pink sparkly princess dress, diamond tiara and glass slippers*

Meta: *snickers* You forgot something. *puts wig on Galacta* *laughs harder*

Vex: *snickers* B]

Dedede: O-O *is still on ceiling fan*

Galactic Day Sun: *gets up and looks at Dedede* It think the wire's gonna snap. .-.

_*wire snaps*_

Dedede: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *hits ground*

Vex: Looks like you just did your dare. 8D

Galactic Day Sun: *gives Kirby glass of water*

Kirby: Thank you. *drinks it*

Galactic Day Sun: YOU'RE SUPPOSSED TO SUCK IT UP! *hands Kirby more water*

Kirby: *sucks up the water and becomes Water Kirby*

Meta Knight: It is Water Kirby!

Bun: *facepalm*

Magolor: *goes back to rebuilding the Lor*

Kirby: *spits water on Meta*

Meta: *eye twitches* Wtf.

Galactic Day Sun: I think there's a huge thing going on outside. *throws Meta out window*

_And so Meta Knight had to endure the cruel, cold, freezing rain while tornado winds tossed him about and trees falling down in which he had to dodge. Finally he got stuck by lighting and, Galactic Day Sun, being the hero she is, not really but who cares, walked out bravely into the storm with a rubber rain coat and endured the harsh winds and saved fried-like-an-egg-Meta-Knight._

Drawcia: Oh dear, is he alright.

Galacta: NO HE'S NOT. LET'S BURY HIM. I'M SURE HE'S DEAD.

Galactic Day Sun: ... *takes out medical stuff* I'll check.

Galacta: No. Please don't. *grabs onto her leg*

Galactic Day Sun: *drags Galacta along with leg* He's alive.

Galacta: My plan failed, darnit.

Magolor: *is still building the Lor* Curse that Landia destroying my beautiful Lor.

**A/N: Thank you for reading these chapter, no trolls, please, since it is the same thing as bullying. Unless you want me to deal with you too. :T**

**I can't wait until my birthday tomorrow! X3**

**Remember to be a special guest in a chapter you must inform me of your personality and the nickname you want to use.**


End file.
